Love, Sweat, Blood, Lust, Rock & Roll
by Violent Pixi
Summary: Leah is pregnant with a mutant child, worse still, it's Edward's. And Leah hates him more then anything. And she's dating Jacob Black? Death is on the horizon "I'm having a F****** WEREPIRE!" OOCish EdwardLeah, EdwardBella, JacobLeah, JacobBella
1. Sweat

**Okay! This is probably one of my more...out there stories. I had a dream about it though it was TOTALLY a comedy so i wrote it down and turned it into an angsty fic. I have no idea how i'm going to finish it so suggestions would be good!**

**Dedicated to Ellie (Bear with the hair) Who told me to make a funny WEREPIRE story. Your wish is my comand.**

**Oh, this is rated M because of the swearing and the inuendoes but there is no actual Lemon in it so your safe.  
**

* * *

What's the point in celebrating Embry's Birthday?" I muttered, annoyed. "I mean, he's not getting any older" _'But he'll be getting fatter if he eats any more ribs.'_ I thought.

I had been dragged to this excuse for having lots of vodka by my kinda-not exactly-boyfriend. I'm only kinda-not exactly-girlfriend instead of proper girlfriend because of that bitch's daughter, Renesme. Lucky Brat. When she's older, Jacob will be hers. But that's what imprinting is all about. God, i hope i never end up imprinting; it's disgusting. Almost peadophilic. But until RenesMinger grows up, i'm Jacob's '_dog toy_' as Quil teased once. Not that i'm complaining much or anything. I mean, he's good in bed...after a couple of vodkas. I downed a few shots so i could escape the real world but unfortunatly for me, werewolves need to drink a lot to get drunk. Might as well start early if i wanna go unconcious.

I drank several cocktails and shots until my head felt dizzy, what with the music blaring out chavy hip-hop crap, i was getting a splitting headache and decided that drinking myself to death was not the way to go.

"Hey, Jake." I called. "I'm going outside."

"Whatever." He yelled back. "You'll miss all the fun."

It seemed that Jacob, Quil, Embry and Jared were having a 'who-can-get-drunk-first' competition. Paul was disqualified for punching Quil. Jared seemed to be winning. He smiled at me as i walked past and i was glad that somebody gave a shit about me, for a change.

I sometimes wondered what i saw in Jacob, i mean, I'm 23 and He's 19. Although, physically, i'm about 20, him, 25. God, why didn't i grow as much as the other wolves? I hate being so small. Hell, i'm only slightly taller then Issabitch.

I stormed out of the house and slammed shut the door, almost breaking it off in my haste to get the hell out of there. I wondered through the forest, not caring where i got to and hoping that i didn't throw up. I thought i was walking in large circles as every tree looked exactly the same to me. After what i thought was a good half an hours walk, i stopped walking, took a swig from the bottle of WKD, finishing it, and set it down on the floor where i kicked it away.

"God! Why is my life so fucking messed up?" I shouted, looking at the sky where clouds were covering most of it, threatening to burst out rain.

"You think your life is messed up?" Chuckled a silky voice from behind me. Oh, great! In my walking i seemed to have gone too far...past the treaty line in fact.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, forcing myself not to transform.

"This is neutrel ground. Anyway, Alice has hijacked Bella and Renesme for the weekend so i decided to go hunting." He said, stepping closer to me. He looked annoyed at finding me. Because he hated me, obviously.

"Filthy bloodsucker." I said, glaring at him. I turned around and there he was. He was taller then i remembered him from the last time i played 'vampire guard dog.' His orange-brown hair was windswept and that annoyed me for no reason. All of this comming with the eerie, unatural beauty of a vampire. He was returning my stony gaze but he seemed to be enjoying irritating me to death. '_Has he got nothing better to do?_'

"To be honest, i don't." He said and this confused me, but the i remembered. _'Shit! I forgot that he could read minds._' "You don't seem to have anything to do either." He said, nodding at the bottle of alcahol. "Where's Jacob?"

"Why would i care?" I scoffed. But he was right. I didn't have anything to do...or any_one_ for that matter. But i don't care where Jacob is...i really _really _don't. He's a grade 1 bastard.

He grimaced. "Jacob's thoughts are so loud, thinking about what he does at night." He shook his head in annoyance. "If i could sleep, i'd have nightmares."

"You can't sleep?" I said, scoffing again. "Jesus!" But i joked around to hide my irritation. Bloody Jacob Black. Now the leech knew that we were bumping uglies. "Fucing Leech." I grumbled.

"Leah." He said the _oh-so-perfect _gentleman, glaring at me.

"Don't you fucking me _nice _to me." I growled. '_Don't transform...don't transform...'_

"I think that you'll find i am merly being polite to a lady." He said, a smirk apprearing on his face. _'Don't transform Leah...Don't do it!'_

"Do you show the same coutosy to the lions? Before you rip their heads off and suck their blood?" I sneered. _'Leah, if you transform now, then you will be naked...just think about it! Getting angry and transforming won't solve anything. He can_NOT _see me naked.'_ I thought and remembered, again, that Edward could hear my mind. Shit!

"I hate you."


	2. Lust

**...This is turning Weird. **

**Dedicated to Seanagh baby! Whoot! I luv ya. This story is weird like you! MWAH  
**

* * *

"I hate you." Leah mumbled again, feeling like she would be sick.

"The feeling is mutual, i'm sure your happy to hear." He said.

It was then when i realised how close to me he was, his icy cold, sickly sweet breath sending shivvers down my back. The vodka suddenly whent to my head, badly damaging my allready dubious sence of balance. I stumbled and would have fallen over if it wern't for a pair of ice-cold, marble like arms catching me. I waited for the dizzy spell to pass and after it did, i looked up at Edward.

His topaz eyes blazed with hatred and fury and i hated, all of a sudden, that his anger was directed at me. I tried standing up again but i tripped over, sending Edward down with me.

"Ooof." I grunted as my bacside made contact with the forest floor. Edward had fallen on top of me and i glared at him. '_Wow. This is akward' _I thought and he chuckled when he heard it. His voice was so lovely like a waterfall or- NO! I refuse to be '_dazzled'_ by the vampire.

"Look, Edward." I said, trying to keep the venom in my voicfe at a minimal. "But you have issues, kay? Now! Leave me alo-"

...then several things happened. I was cut of, losing my whole trail of thought in the process, by a pair of sweet, icy lips on mine. I was about to push him off (because i'm a werewolf. I'm as strong as a vampire. Not some stupid human weakling.) and ask him what the fuck he was doing when i noticed that i didn't even want to. And i was kissing him back. Beyond all sence and reason, i was moving and shaping my lips to his, bringing my arms up to his neck and getting them caught in his hair. I shivvered, not from the cold, but from delight and, although his body was like ice, a slow, but roaring fire burned across my skin.

Everything was a blur of anger, passion, hatred, lust and sexual tention all wrapped into one and i loved it. I rolled us over so i was on top and i crushed my body to his, deepening the kiss, opening my mouth and letting him breath his intoxicating, sweet breath into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen." I whispered aginst his lips.

"Likewize, Leah Clearwater." He chuckled.

He rolled us over again and i dug my fingernails into his back, bringing up blood and me moaned with pleasure as i depened the kiss further, bringing his body closer to mine.


	3. Heat

**... Hahahah!!! I'm reading this pretty good Leah/Edward...Leadward! (Ha!) Omg! I've had WAYYY Too much sugar, havn't i? Lol.**

**Read: A Place Only We Know by Forgotten Sunrise**

**Okay? Cool  
**

* * *

The sun beat down on my back and i smiled. I couldn't remember why i felt happy. Okay...not exactly happy. More like extatic, floating in ecstasy. Compleatly blissed!

I opened my eyes, yawned, and stretched. My muscles ached slightly, like i had been doing heavy exersice the day before. I looked around and down at myself. Okay, four things were wrong. First. I had woken up in the middle of a forest which never happens. To me at least! Two. I was naked, excapt for a coat on top of me which happened to me once! Third, my clothes were in tatters beside me. That's happened several times before. It's only unusual in a forest. And fourth? I smelt like leech. I mean, really badly. It was everywhere, especially on the coat that was on top of me.

I thought back to last night. I had had a few drinks...oay. A lot of drinks. I could still see a WKD bottle under a bush. Then, i was really angry. That's all really. So either, i transformed after attacking a leech. That would explain clothes in shreds, naked, leech smell but not the coat. And the second...probably more likely situation. I had sex. I mean, why else would a man's coat be over the top of me? But the parasite smell...

And then i remembered. The Sweat...the heat...the sex. _Oh, with a married man! Shit! No, with a vampire! Fucking SHIT! And i'm naked in the middle of a fucking freezing cold forest. _

I looked around, wildly and spotted him. He was sitting in a tree, knees up, clutching his head. Unlike me, his jeans seemed to have survived but it still left him topless. God he was hot and i hated to admit it.

"Why the hell did i let this happen?" He muttered.

I shook my head, dazed. "Why the hell did i force it to happen?"

I remembered it. It was, strangly, one of the best i've had. Sam was too rough, Jacob treated me like a precious china doll but Edward? Strangly, it was perfect. Right in a way. And he had a wife...oh! And a child. Can't forget Renestard, can we? God, i might have torn apart a family with my slutty ways.

"Um, Edward?" I said, feeling self-concious. "C-could you, maybe, sneak in my house and get me some clothes?" I flinched, waiting for him to shout at me but he didn't. He just sighed and ran off so fast that one moment, he was there, the next, he wasnt.

I sat there, contemplating for a while before he returned, holding a shirt, underwear, a sweater and some jeans. He threw it down on the floor next to me and jumped back into the tree to let me change. _'Stupid vampire being a bloody gentleman. God!'_ But, odly, i liked how he was treating me as a person, not just a slag.

After i changed i cleared my throat. "This never happened!" I said as he turned around to face me. "Never happened." I repeted. "I came out, from the party and passed out, drunk. When they ask what happened and why i smell of leech i'll say i don't know because i was passed out. You went hunting, okay?"

"I can't lie to Bella." Edward whispered, only just loud enough for me to hear.

For gods sake. He's not exactly a purist. He's killed! "Come on, an itty bitty fib to save your marriage won't be so hard." I scoffed. "She's not the mind reader in the Cullen clan is she?"

"No." He sighed.

"Well..." I now felt self concious. What do you say when you're 'the other woman.' God, i watch too many movies! "Bye then."

I then ran towards my house and was stopped by a large, russet wolf. It transformed back into Jacob and he pulled on his jeans, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my god, Leah! Where have you been?" He said, grinning like a lunatic but then his eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled. "Why do you smell like vamp?"

I shrugged. '_Time to use my fabulous acting skills.' _"I don't know. I-i woke up in the middle of the woods...with a vodka bottle in my hand. I guess i passed out after Embry's party." I said, shrugging, trying to look confused.

"Doesn't explain the smell." He said.

"Hell! Maybe one tried to have me for dinner but decided that i smell to much like alcahol and wet dog." I said, cheerfully.

Jacob looked sternly at me. "This isn't a joke, Leah."

"Hell, it is. What else is it?" I grinned and walked away from him, back to the house.

We would be okay!


	4. Fuel

**Any Ideas? Any? no... :(**

* * *

"Morning Leah." Jacob said as we woke up from the bed that i shared with him last night. "Hey, Bella asked me if i want to come over to theirs to see Nessie."

"Wow." I mumbled, so not interested. "What is she now? Like...four?"

"Technically, yes."

"Oh. Well, have fun." I mumbled before turning over and trying to go back to sleep. Things made, uncannily, better sence in dreams. I winced, my muscles were still aching from that whole 'IshaggedEdwardFuckingCullen' charade.

"Leah?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, LeeLee."

"No." I said. "And don't call me that."

"Please come. It'll be boring without you."

I scoffed. "Really? A day boring? What with the amazing Renesbitch to keep you company?"

* * *

And that's how i ended up at the Cullen's. Seriously, it's almost like returning to the crime scene. Seeing Edward again, just freaked me out. Although, odly enough, i was good friends with Rosalie. We were both Menopausal. Both liked mechanics. Both hated Bella. Emmet was funny and i got on quite well with him. Alice, attempted once, a year ago, to take me shopping. She failed misserably and never spoke to me again. Carlisle and Esme were hospitable and they ndidn't like me that much, mainly because i hated Bella and Baby-Bella. Jasper was, suprisingly, comforting to be with and strangly attractive. Edward? Well, he use to hate me because i hated his wife and his daughter. Now, who knows what's going on in his mind. I doubted that even he did.

Jacob ran strait to Nessie and swung her round his head like a baby and she squeeled in delight.

"My Jacob!" She giggled. '_My Jacob' _I thought to myself.

"Hello Rosalie!" I smiled. "How's the M3 going?"

"Great." She beamed. "I redid the paint job on it as cherry-red is so last century."

"What colour is it now?" I asked.

Rosalie grinned, mock evily. "Blood-red."

"Haha. I'm your dinner tonight, arn't i?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, i was going to work on Jasper's Dukate Moterbike and then steal a ride."

"No." Jasper called from the other room.

"Shit. Stupid vampire hearing." Rosalie muttered.

"He never said i couldn't." I said, grinning.

"Leah Clearwater. On no account can you, today or any day for that matter, ride, get on or even touch my moterbike. You aswell Rosalie." He said and Emmet started laughing.

"Okay, Jazz." I muttered. "Whatever you say."

Me and Rosalie went to the garage.

"So, are we gonna tune up my BMW?" Rosalie asked.

"No." I said. "We are going to steal Jasper's Dukate."

Rosalie stared at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. "You said you wouldn't."

"I lied." I said simple, grinning and jumping on it. Rosalie slid on behind me with perfect grace. "Do you want a helmet?"

"Hell no. But i might steal Bella's ridding jacket." I said. "Leather is so sexy." I imitated those girls in the loreal adverts who flick their goddamn hair. I knew i looked like a retard but Rosalie laughed.

And we drove out.


	5. Guilt

**Last chapter was shot...VERY shot...so sorry about that. Listen to the song 'Pandora' by Madina Lake. It's a very good way at how to describe Edward's feelings towards Leah (as Pandora) and Bella. (Girl at home) **

* * *

After a quick drive around Forks we parked back in the garage, laughing with the adrenaline.

"I have to steal this off Jasper more often." I giggled. "Wow, that was probably one of the most exilerating things ever."

"Yes. I have tyo agree with you there. Probably second best." Rosalie said. She didn't have one hair out of place but i knew mine looked like i just had a tumble in the hay.

"What's first best?" I teased. I knew what my first best was, and i hated to admit it. Vampire sex is so thrilling. _God, i hate myself._

"Emmet." She said. "In the bedroom." I giggled at how unfazed she looked. She was admitting to me how much she loved Emmet - sexually. And she didn't even look embarrased.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked. "It's not like your the Virgin Mary. I can smell sex on you right now."

I snorted unattractivly. "W-what does sex smell like?" I said, trying not to piss myself. _Dear god, please don't say you can smell with who._

"Sheets, sweat, alcahol, bit of blood and Jacob." She teased. I exhaled shakily, thankful that it didn't smell like sexy vampire. "I wouldn't think a dog would be that good, honestly."

"Oh, so you've thought about _that_ then?" I chortled.

She rolled her eyes. "He wishes."

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." I said.

* * *

"Rosalie Hale McCarty. You are so dead!" Jasper said chasing his '_sister'_. I laughed and sat down next to Jacob and Nessie, hoping that Jasper didn't know that it was my idea to take the moterbike.

"Auntie Leah!" Nessie said in a breathy bimbo sweet voice, running at me at a near vampire speed. She may have been four but she looked about fourteen and acted either four or fourty. Now the young side of her giggled as she pulled me into a crushing hug.

"Um..Hi, Nessie." Why was the usually horrible girl being nice to me all of a sudden?

She leaned her face nearer my ear and whispered in a voice no louder then a butterfly's wings. "Look after my Jacob. I know he loves you."

I blinked furiously. Was there some kind of imprint connection thing so she could pick up Jacob's emotions. Did he love me? And i fucked his enemy. _Shit!_

_"_Uh, thanks. I will." I said, trying to smile.

"Oh...hello Leah." An expresionless voice said. "I thought i smelt you." _O-kay! Creepy..._

I turned around. "Hi Bella." in an equally expresionless tone.

She looked away from me and smiled, lovingly at Jacob, then turning to Nessie and pulling her into a hug. Jacob blushed and i looked quizzingly at him.

"Right. Where's the bathroom in this place?" And then i remembered that i was in a house full of vampires. But surely they had a toilet.

"Upstairs." Bella said, not looking at me. I shuddered and wondered if she knew.

I waled up their ornatly beautiful steps and onto the landing of the second floor. I realised that 'Upstairs' is hardly a direction but i didn't care. I'd never been upstairs in their swanky house and, hell, it smelt like parasite but, like Seth said. You get use to the smell. I blushed and wondered what my little brother would think if he knew that i got rather close to one of the vampires he loves so much.

The walls were covered in paintings and beautiful, antique decorations. But i guess, to them, they were hardly antique. Ironically, there was a huge cross outside a door which was slightly ajar. Inside it i could a see a room of books which was obviously Carlisle's study. I walked away from it and realised how desperate i was for the john and it was unlikely that i was going to find it in this mansion.

I pushed open a random room's door and blushed. "Oh, sorry Carlisle. Esme." I shut the door, trying to block the image i just saw. Carlisle wasn't too bad looking either, stupid vampire. My cheeks were burning as i opened another door.

It was simply decorated in golds and blacks. One side of the room was just glass, letting the sun seep into the room. It wasn't messy, like most teenagers, but cluttered with CDs, books and other mess. And right in the middle of it, was Edward.

I had never seen him in the sun and thought that if he went in the sun, he would shrivvle and die. Like Bram Stoker's Dracula. But no...it was one of the most beautiful things i'd ever seen. The sun reflected of his diamond skin, sparkeling and thowing small rainbows, like a crystal pendant that Jared gave me when we were five. I still had it haning next to my window. When there was sun, it made the walls multicoloured.

"Oh...uh." I tried to clear my thoat and cough...but i couldn't help staring. It was so beautiful.

"Hello Leah." He said, not looking up from an acoustic guitar that he was strumming with absentmindedly. I was suprised to find that his voice held no anger. No sadness. He then looked up with his brow furrowed, finding something amusing. "Oh god, Lee. Don't say that you've been dazzled."


	6. Dance

**Okay...i'm on a roll with nthis one.  
**

* * *

"Dazzled?" I asked. I then remembered that he called me Lee. "Don't call me Lee. Sam called me that. I hate Sam." I lied.

"Bella told me that i dazzle people. She tells me that it's not very nice."

"I agree." I said. He strummed something else on his guitar and, for the first time, i realised that it was to the beat of a song playing on a small CD Player. The song ended with a long note. "eine kleine nacht musik?"

He nodded, suprised. "I didn't know that you listened to Classical. Let alone reconise Mozart." He said.

I shrugged. "Colin is a grade one geek. He tried to teach me piano but he quit."

"He quit? Are you that bad at piano or did he just lose patience with you?"

"Lost patience i guess." The new song that came on was a large contrast to the last, softer piece. The new piece of music was harsher, more powerful but still beautiful. "El Tango de Roxanne." I said. I had seen the film Moulin Rouge a million times and it was my favorite song. The way the passion and lust contrasted with the anger. "From Mozart to this? What CD is this?"

"Alice made me a complemation album. She just watched Moulin Rouge and is now addicted to it. She's putting all her favorite songs on it to 'Educate' me." He rolled his eyes. "But she's added some Debussy. Some Bach. Just to keep me happy."

He then walked over to me and held out a hank, smirking. I grasped it and positioned myself nearer him. His hand moved to my waist, bringing me closer to him. "What's thsi? El Tango de Leah?" I said, smiling.

_"__First there is desire"_ Called out the speakers. We circled around each other, our lips brushing.  
_"Then... passion!"_ He took my hand and spun me around, leaning me towards him so he was the only reason i didn't fall on my face.  
_"Then... suspicion!"_ I grasped his wrist, as we circled again, picking up speed.  
_"Jealosy! Anger! Betrayel!"_ I spun around, moving myself closer to him, then stepping outwards. Quick movements from side to side all in time to the music.

He turned me around so my back was pressed against his chest, his cool lips traced the line of my jaw, traveling to my neck. I moaned in pleasure.

_"Jealosy.  
Yes, jealosy...  
Will drive you...Mad!"_

He lifted me into the air and spun me around. We moved into a tango, getting more complicated and picking up speed. Spinning, stepping and lifts all after each other, another step, us circeling each other. Me leaning into him, closer and closer.

_"His eyes, upon your face.  
His hand, upon your hand.  
His lips, caress your skin  
It's more then i can stand."_

The music slowed right down as he pressed his lips to mine. A violin started playing and got faster as his lips got more urgent and my tounge explored his mouth.

_"You're free to leave me but just don't decieve me  
And please, believe me when i say 'i love you'"_

"Any complaints?" He uttered to my lips.

"Not any yet." I whispered. "But give me time. Just give me time."

"Let me have you..." He moaned.

"Yes." I sighed. "Oh, yes."

* * *

"Hey, Leah. You were gone a long time, you okay?" Jacob said. "Bella's gone hunting so if you wanted to avoide her then you needn't have gone so long." He smiled.

"Um..." I flustered. God i knew i looked like shit. "Yeah. I just wanted to avoide Bella Brat." I said, laughing.

"Don't call her that." He sighed.

"Hey, Jake?" I started. I wasnted to ask him is he loved me. Like Nessie said. But no matter how i tried, the words couldn't reach my lips.

"Yeah, Leah?"

"Nothing." I mumbled. "Nothing whatsoever."

"Let's go now." Jacob said, smiling. "By the way, your hair looks like shit."

"Oh, i-i..." I cleared my throat. "Bed hair. Well, not technically. I fell asleep on the bathroom floor."

It wasn't much of a lie. There wasn't much sleeping involved with Edward. We could hardly do it on Bella's bed, could we. So we went to the bathroom.

"Oh, can't have been very comfortable."

"Oh, it was comphy enough." I said, smiling to myself.


	7. Love

**Okay. I'll going crazy with this one. Usually i try to get up to the exciting bit first but now i'm going to spend a long time on this one. Which is weird because this is one of my stranger ones.  
**

* * *

I stretched my arms and my muscles hurt again but i felt more exillerated then when i woke up after the first night. I've had sex with Edward twice, which means that he might not have regretted the first one.

"Hey, Leah?" Jacob said, next to me.

"Yeah?" I said, pulling a bra on. "Hey, Jake, do the back up, could you?"

He leant across towards me. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me against his warm chest before doing my bra up. '_Oh my god. I'm a whore. Two guys? Jesus Christ.'_

"Anyway, what were you taking about?" I asked, tracing Jake's muscles which one index finger.

"I was just wondering whether you want to maybe go out and do something for a change." Jacob said. "Being stuck at home..."

"I like being stuck at home. I have pleanty to do." I smirked, looking him up and down. "So what? Like a date?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not if you don't want it to be. It's just that i haven't been to Bella Italia for ages."

I reminded myself of what Nessie said to me.

"Hey, Jake?"

"What? Would you like help putting on your panties now? Or taking them off?" He winked at me and i punched him in the arm.

"No. I just wanted to ask something." I suddenly felt very hot even though i was practically naked in just a bra and knickers.

"Fire away."

"Nessie said something to me yesterday." I said.

Jacob's brow furrowed in concern. "Is she okay and everything? What's wrong?"

I sighed. "She told me to take care of 'Her' Jacob." I said, trying to keep the venom out of my voice. "That you..."

"That i what?" Jacob said, his hot breath sending shivvers down my spine.

"That you...love me." I winced.

Jacob laughed. "Of corse i do."

"What?" I practically shouted. "But the whole imprint thing?"

"Not like that!" He smiled. "I love you like a sister and a best friend. Maybe even closer."

"I hope you don't sleep with Rachel or Rebecca." I said.

Jake laughed again. "No, ew! Gross."

"So the sex is just casual? Friends with benefits." I smiled. "I can live with that. Until of corse you marry Nessie and i'll be goddamn jealous."

He chortled again. "So. Are we going out?"

"Port Angelis?" I asked.

"Port Angelis."

"Well then. It's a date."

* * *

We laughed as we stumbled back into my house. Okay. So maybe those extra shot glasses were a mistake. Thankfully, Sue was living with Charlie and Seth was crashing at Embry's because of that time he accidentally walked in on me and Jacob. He said that it scarred him for life and i don't blame the kid. It's not everyday that you see your sister and best friend naked.

Jacob pressed his lips to mine. "I'm so glad i chose you to be Beta instead of Embry." He laughed.

"Hell yeah." I said, pulling off my top. Jacob fell on the coutch and i fell on top of him, kissing him. He closed his eyes and didn't move. "Jake?"

Perfect. I was allready for a full on make out session and then he falls unconcious on me. (Or under me.) I sigh and walk upstairs, throwing my top on the side, pulling off my tight jeans and hanging them on the banister. I then walk into my room and shivver as i feel a cold breeze billow near me. I look up and try and almost scream.

"Dear god. Don't do that! It's a setting for a horror movie." I say to Edward. He was sitting on my bed with the moonlight turning him into a sillouette.

He rolled his eyes and sighs. "Leah, we need to talk."

"But everytime we do, we allways end up..." I struggled for words. "Not talking."

He seemed to notice, for the first time that i was practically unclothed. "Oh."

"What?" I giggled. "Does my being half-naked bother you?" I asked, quoting Jacob.

"No." He said simply and i tried not to blush. I sat down next to him.

"Edward. This has got to stop. Once, it's a mistake. Twice, it's an affair." I sighed. "I don't mind or anything, seriously. Don't mind at all." I said. "But, you have Bella. And Nessie. And i don't like being the 'other-woman.'"

Edward smiled, weakly at me. "I wish it were that simple."

"It is!" I said, exasperated. "I mean, if i imprinted on you or something, now _that's _complicated. But it isn't. It's just you and me with moments of insanity."

"Really Leah. It definitly isn't that simple." Edawrd looked at me, as if wanting to tell me more.

"What arn't you telling me?" I whisper. "What are you hiding."

"_I'm _not hiding anything."

"Well, then who is?" I said, looking at him. I took his chin in my hand and turned his face to look at me. "Edward."

And then all the lust i usually experianced when i was with this sexy vampire vanished. I needed to kiss him. A need so powerful that i might have thought it was an imprint if i didn't know better. I saw him now with eyes that Rosalie had when gazing at Emmet. The eyes of Sue when she's talking to Charlie. The eyes of Jacob years ago when he looked at Bella. The eyes of love.

'_Holy Shit. I'm falling in love with a vampire. God help me!'_ Edward looked at me, startled. '_Oh god no. He can read minds oh crap!_'

Edward laughed at me and i flushed bright red. He leant towards me, not with the passionate anger that he use to. His lips pressed gainst mine softly, his hands not exploring my body like they use to. But his hand holding mine. After the kiss was over our foreheads stayed pressed together. But his lips wern't kissing mine. Just lightly brushing them, as gentle os a feather.

"And so the lion fell in love with the wolf." He muttered. I giggled softly. Nessie had told Jacob that Bella was the stupid lamb and Edward was the sick masochistic lion.

"What a goddamn sexy lion." I giggled.

* * *

I woke up, the sun streaming in through the window. Was last night a dream? Probably. Oh well. It seemed like i would have to avoide all knowledge of Edward incase i suddenly faint.

I turned over and had the shock of mylife. Edward was sitting there, absentmindedly playing with a few strands of hair. I looked down at myself and saw, regretfully, that i was in a nightdress and that Edward was fully clothed.

He lent over to kiss me again once before muttering. "Jacob's waking up."

And the next thing i know is that my window is open and Edward has vanished.


	8. Fun

**OMG! I decided that Edward and Leah falling in love is even MORE dramatic and nerve recking. Don't worry. I know EXACTLY where i'm going with this. For once.  
**

* * *

"Morning Leah. How long was i out for. The whole night?"

"Yup." I said.

"Oh. Why is the window open?" He asked.

"Oh, i was feeling a little hot, that's all."

He jumped onto the bed and put his large hand on my forehead. "Woah. Jesus Leah. Your freezing. I think you've got a fever."

"Do i?" I asked. He nodded. I tried to stand up, my legs shaking. I sidled over to the mirror. "Well, i look fine. I have bed hair, but nothing really else."

"I'd call a doctor but he'd probably freak out when he trys to take an injection and carn't do it, or when your hand boils his skin off." Jacob thought for a while. "I'm calling Carlilse."

"No way! Nu-uh! Dr. Acula can stay away from me."

"Fine." Jacob said. "God your annoying."

I winked. "And you love it."

"Seth is comming over." Jacob said. "He's bringing the rest of the group aswell."

"What's the celebration?" I asked, absentmindedly as i got dressed into a pair of jeans and t shirt.

"Come on, Leah. Please tell me your joking!" Jacob laughed.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I almost believed that you'd forgotten for a moment there." He said, grinning like a madman.

"Oh yeah!" I lied. "I remember."

"Do you?" Jake said.

"No."

"Leah. You're officially twenty three." Jacob said.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. I forgot my birthday. My bloody birthday. And yet i'm still stuck in the appearance of a nineteen year old. Why am i so small?

"It's my brithday..." I stated out loud. "How the hell did i forget?"

Jacob shrugged. "Don't ask me what goes on in the strange mind of Lee Lee."

"Don't call me strange. And don't call me Lee Lee."

The bell rang downstairs. "Their early. I guess they were too excited to wait to celebrate your birthday."

"They just couldn't wait to drink themselves stupid." I said.

Jacob left the room. I stared at my self in the mirror, dissapointed. What did Jacob or Sam ever see in me? Or Edward for that matter. I attempted to brush out my bed hair, ignoring the pain in my stomache. My hair had tangled so much it looked like a bird could nest it's young in it. I pulled the brush though so hard that the handle snapped off, leaving me with a broken hairbrush and still disgusting.

"Jacob." I shouted. "Make them wait. I need to have a hot shower. AND EMBRY! NO PEEKING YOU PERVERT!"

I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, the water spurting out of it, cold and refreshing. It reminded me of Edward, cool and soothing. I then turned up the heat and got out the shampoo, washing rhythmaticly and massaging my scalp. After conditioning i found that i could run my fingers though my black locks without it knotting up. I still had that pain in my stomache, too painful to ignore. '_Great. I'm on my period.' _I sighed, turning off the shower and stepping out. After drying myself i got pad from the box. I find tampon's discusting and scary.

I got changed and ran downstairs. "Happy Birthday." My friends and pack called and i rolled my eyes.

"Origanal, guys."

"Presants." Seth called out. "Open mine, sis."

Inside the bright red parcel i found a beautiful forest green sweater. "Thanks baby brother." I grinned and pulled it on.

From Jared i got a necklace with a shark's tooth on it from Auzzie. From Sam i got a bracelet. It was a pretty silver colour and it had a charm in the shape of a eagle of it. From Emily, i got a jewellery box. From Paul i got a Nintndo DS and from Rachel i got two DS games. From Billy i got an old, first edition of Quilette Legends, hand written. From Kim i got a belt. From Colin a Camera, from Brandy the last Harry Potter book. Embry got me a pack of shot glasses and a book of drinking games. He suggested that we all play them but everyone glared at him. Quil got me a DVD of Dracula and Claire gave me a toy wolf.

Jacob smiled at me. "Here's mine." I looked at him whilst i took the blue parcel from him. I opened it and what fell out was a large, A3 sized book, bound in midnight blue. I opened it and it was full of pictures of the pack. Loads of them. There were even some of Me and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and Edward. One of Nessie and Jacob that tore my heart a little. Then, at the back, they had all put in their baby pictures and captioned them.

"Jake, i love it. Thank you." I said, smiling at him and giving him a hug. "Thank you everyone."

"Oh, were not finished yet." Emily said.

Sue laughed. "Hell no. The best one is outside."

They guided me, Sue's hands covering my eyes, out the front door. "Okay, ready? Open your eyes."

"A Car? You got me a car?" I shrieked in delight. "An Alpha Romeo. Ironic." I ran up to it and hugged the black car. "I love you."

"Thank you, Leah." My mother said, smiling.

"I was talking to the car." I said, kissing the bonnet of it. "I'm gonna call you Ewen." I said.

"Ha! Your naming you car?" Paul smirked.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" I said.

Sue smirked. "You can't take Ewen out on a drive yet. You still have a party."

I groaned and followed her inside, waving bye-bye to my baby.


	9. Sick

**Okay people, listen up. I don't write lemons. Can't and i won't. Some things are best left to the imagination, mainly because i get grossed out at myself and then because i don't want my friends to think me weirder then i already am, kay? **

**

* * *

**I walked inside, grumpy that i had to leave Ewan. I called the car Ewan after McGregor from Moulin Rouge. Damn he's sexy. But not as much as Edward, hell no.

I felt a painful jolt attack below my stomache. _Damn period pains. _I watched the stupid Dracula movie with everyone, wondering how it was suppost to be a horror story. It was hillarious but everytime i laughed my stomache cramped again. Then, people started to leave and i bid everyone goodbye, thanking them for my presants.

"I would stay here but i'm afraid of what i'll see you doing to my sister." Seth said to Jacob.

I cringed and wondered how i was going to do this. Jacob would probably suspect something if i suddenly wasn't _in the mood_. I'm Leah Clearwater, desperate and horny; i'm _allways_ in the mood. How was i to tell him that i couldn't ever think of him like that again? Not that i'd suddenly fallen for a goddamn vampire. Jesus.

"Don't worry Seth. We'll keep our hand off each other." I rolled my eyes and winced slightly again. My periods were never THIS painful, were they? It was way worse, making me feel like i was going to be sick. I wobbled on my legs and fell over.

"Leah. Are you okay?" Jacob said, loudly, full of concern, running to my side.

"Are you okay sis?"

"What's wrong?"

I flicked them away using my hand. "For god's sake. It's nothing. It's... _that_ time of the month."

"Oh." Seth said, pink flushing his cheeks. "Sorry."

"Do you want a pill?" Jacob asked, who was less freaked out by the female process then my baby brother.

I nodded. "Hell, yeah."

I ran upstairs to the bathroom, wincing, and locked the door. I then looked at the pad i had put in there.

"Wait..." I said, looking at it. "That's not right." All i could see was white...the white of the celing, the white on the pad that meant, beyond all reason...that this wasn't period pains.

I pulled out my phone and i didn't know who to call. Not the hospital, because if it was just wind then that would be embarrising. But i knew her number off by heart. If what i thought was happening was, the she would know.

"Hello. Who is this?" Came her chirpy voice.

"Hi, Emily. It's Leah. Is Sam at your house?" I asked.

"Uh...no. But if you want to speak to him-"

"-No!" I cut her off. "No. I just need to speak to you. Alone."

"What's up." She asked, her voice full of worry.

I held my breath. "I'm...not sure."

"Well, drive over and we'll talk."

"Bye Emily."

* * *

By the time i was at her house, i was struggeling to walk properly and not clutching at the pain.

"Leah! Honey, come inside. What's wrong?" Emily called out. "Where's Jacob and Seth? I thought we left them at your house?"

"Probably gone on patrol or something." I muttered.

We walked inside and i remembered how this house use to hurt me. The memories of Sam's and My first kiss. That time where i accidentally broke a vase. But...it didn't hurt anymore. And for that, i was glad. We sat down on the loveseat and Emily made a cup of herbal tea. I usually hate herbal tea but i liked it. Odd.

"So. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm late."

Emily looked confused for a second. "For wha-" and then realisation struck. "Oh."

"And i'm _never_ late. Even when i was twelve, i was never irregular." I said.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. But i've been having terrible cramps. I feel sick and i don't feel as strong as i did." I said.

"Thowing up?" I shook my head.

Emily put down her cup of tea and touched my forehead. Her hand winced away from it. _'Strange. She's slept with Sam so i don't know why she would flinch from the heat.' _I thought, trying to block mental images.

"Jesus, Leah. Your freezing." Emily comented.

"What?" Okay, that's weird.

"Leah." Emily said, biting her lip. "I think that you might be..."

"-pregnant." I finished for her, void of all emotion. I felt sick to my stomache and then threw up all over the carpet.


	10. Friend

**^_^ The excite ment is KILLING me. BTW, i'm running out of chapter title ideas... any help?

* * *

**I shook my head, wiping the sick from my mouth. "Impossible. I'm menopausal."

"Obviously not." Emily said. "It's similar symptons, though i guess it's different to wolves. I didn't go all cold."

I shook my head. "Impossible."

"You need to call Jacob. Tell him." Emily said, passing me her home phone.

Wait. I might be pregnant...with two possible fathers. "Shit!" I screamed. "Holy Fuck!"

"Could you not swear. Little William is asleep upstairs." Emily said. "It's not that bad, really."

I was screwed. If it was Jacob's, he'd leave me for Renestard anyway. And if it was Edward's? I'll die. I'm actually going to vomit blood and have a mutant vampire baby rip it's way out from my body. But if it's Jacobs? Oh dear god...

I needed to tell someone. Had to.

"Emily?" I said, feebly.

"What?" She asked, rubbing my back comfotingly.

"Jake...h-he..." I gulped. "He might not be the father."

Emily's face was still for ages. I remembered days when we use to allways gossip to each other, tell each other everything.

"Y-you...cheated? On Jacob?"

I hesitated. "Technicaly, we were never going out."

"But you had sex allmost ever night." Emily pointed out. She had a point. It was more likely to be Jacob's.

"Friends with benefits." I shrugged. "We're both emotional and horny, no one else was gonna have a go."

"Well, someone did." She said. "Who's the other guy?"

"I can't tell you." I said. "Just can't so don't try and persuade me to."

"Okay fine." She said, smiling. "I respect your privacy. Now. You need to see a doctor."

"I can't. I'm a werewolf and my body is all crazy." I said. Pluss the fetus might be evil vampire. Dear god. I might just be giving birth to the worlds first half werewolf, half vampire baby. Ha! I'll be famous...for being even more of a freak.

"I meant Carlisle. He helped Jake when his bones all crushed." Emily said.

"No. I'm staying well clear of Dr. Acula."

Emily laughed. "_Pfft. _Dr. Acula. Dracula. You've been watching too much TV."

"I'm serious." I huffed.

"Wow." Emily said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be an Auntie."

"We don't know, for sure, whether i'm pregnant or not." I said but Emily shook her head.

"It's definite. I know the signs."

"Emily? I'm scared."


	11. Fear

**OMG hahaha. Inspiration.**

**Read: Skies of Eternity, Infinite Night by Team Tyler's Van  
**

* * *

I lay down on the empty bed, looking at the celing. I had pulled open the window in the hope that Edward would come. It had been a week since Emily and i spoke and Jacob was getting worried. I was throwing up more then ever and, though it was hard to notice, if you really looked you could see a miniture bump. Tiny...and rock solid. Like Edward's skin. There was no denying it now. I was pregnant, but i clung to the hope that it was Jacob's because i really didn't want to die.

I imagined me and Jacob. His arms wrapped around my waist as i held a beautiful baby in my arms. The baby had cute, midnight black locks that glisened and skin like silk, the colour of russet. My beautiful baby boy.

Then i imagined a different senario. Edward, his eyes staring lovingly at the child in his arms. I couldn't imagine the baby to look like anything except for Edward, with his facial features, his golden eyes but my black hair and my complexion, only a creamy, paler version. There was one major difference between the two images. In this one, i wasn't there and that haunted me.

I shuddered and tried not to think about it and then a light knock rapped on the door.

"Leah, honey. Are you feeling better?" Jacob called softly.

"Um... yeah." I lied. "Totally. Utterly jazzed."

"Can i come in?" He asked.

I nodded, stupidly and then realised that he couldn't see me so i said, "Yeah."

He entered, his face grim and upset. "Do you want a pill or something?" He asked.

"No." I said.

Jacob sat down next to me on the bed. "Leah..."

"Hmm? What?" I said.

He inhaled. "I've seen the signs before, Leah." He sat in thought for a bit. "D-do...I mean, are you- is there any chance that you could be...with...child?"

I flushed pink and so did he but i took one of his hands. "I am, Jake..." I sighed. "I am."

"Is it mine?" He asked. I felt better that he asked. It meant that he didn't expect some sort of fidelity between us. "I mean, i'm not aware that you've...bed other people. But even if we're not going out, i would have like to have known." His face looked so young, yet so mature at the same time. How is that possible?

"It might be. But there have been some drunken things." I flushed an even deeper shade of red, trying not to think of Edward. "It's more then likely that you are." I said and his face looked even more grim as he stood up and paced.

"Are you keeping it?" He asked and i nodded.

"Do you _want_ me to abort?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Emily. I went to her as soon as i started to feel odd a week ago." I confessed.

We sat, staring at each other, not like how two lovers would. Like two best friends. We were scared. For him, he was scared of having a child with the woman whom he did NOT imprint on. Me? I was scared because this birth could very well kill me.

I knew. But i denied it. How could it be Jacob's? Would Jacob's baby turn my temprature low? Would Jacob's baby turn my womb hard as rock? Would Jacob's baby hurt the way this did? Would Jacob's baby make me hungry for raw meat? Would Edward's? I'd seen it with my own eyes what Renesme did to Bella. And mine's gonna be worse. Part Werewolf, part Vampire. Built for strength, the first of it's kind.

"Oh, shit! I need to-" I ran into the bathroom and puked my guts out into the toilet. "Please don't hurt me, baby." I whispered to my stomach. When i went back in the room, i was alone.

I sighed and lay down on my bed. I wondered how still i could lie, like a vampire. I'd seen them react to stress or fear. They turn into rocks: unmoving, unchanging. I tried to do that for i was stressed and scared. But then i felt a cold finger trail across my cheek and my eyes fluttered open to gaze at those topaz orbs that calmed me so.

"Oh, Edward." I sobbed, trowing myself at his chest, crying onto his shirt, smudging my makeup.

"Shh, Leah. What's wrong?" He whispered, rocking me back and forth.

I didn't answer, i just laid in his chest, pouring my heart out, releasing great, ripping sobs, releasing all the tears that i had been holding up. After i had done almost a Niagra Falls on his shirt, i just lay there, with my head resting on his chest, undisturbed by a pulse. He toyed with my hair, curling strands round his fingers, kissing it. I moved my face up to his and kissed him. My hormonal urges of passion told me to rip his shirt off and repeate the act which got me in this mess in the first place but my sences firmly told me no, enjoying the kiss. But no more. I cupped his face in my hands, deepening the kiss, sighing on his lips. After a moment, too short a moment in my opinion, he pulled away, holding my head in his hands, looking at me.

"What's wrong?" He repeted. "I love you, Lee. You can tell me." My heart soared.

"But what about Bella? What arn't you telling me?" I moaned.

"It's not my secret to tell. When they want to tell us, they will." He said, all crypticly. "But what arn't _you _telling _me?_"

"Edward...I'm..." I sighed. "I'm having a child."


	12. Cry

**LOL!!! **

**

* * *

**

I looked into his eyes, trying to depict any emotion, but there was none. I sighed again, cuddeling up closer to him and i was pleasantly suprised when his arms wrapped themselves around me, like a cage. No, not a cage. A cage was there to stop you moving, imprison you. His arms were more like a scaffold, holding me together, stopping me falling down...from crumbeling.

"It's mine." He said softly. I wasn't sure whether he was reading my thoughts or just asking, even though it didn't sound like a question.

"Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes and fighting even more tears.

He held me out at arms length to look at me with a pained look on his perfectly beautiful face. "I'm not going to argue with you Leah. I know that your even more stubborn then Bella and if you want to keep it, then you won't give up and i couldn't bring myself to force you." He inhaled, obviously fining this hard. "Do you want it?"

I hesitated. "I-i think so." And then i realised how true it was. "I mean, i've allways thought i was menopausal. Maybe it's something in the venom or something, but, for some reason, it only worked with you." I didn't know if i did it with a thousand humans or shapeshifters, i wouldn't get pregnant. But a vampire did manage to get me pregnant...and i do't know how. "And i've allways suffered with the knowledge i can't have a child. But now, i am. I feel protective over it." I said, placing one hand on my stomache.

"Leah." He said, staring deeply into my eyes. "There's no doubt about that, if you go through this, you won't survive it. Maybe even the child. I need you to change your mind Leah. I can't save you like i saved Bella. The venom is poisonus to you and it can't save you."

I cast my eyes downwards. I was being selfish. If i died, then Edward would be stuck with a bastard child and his family would leave him. He would have nobody. But there was a chance. The slightest possibility. "Nobody knows what would happen if...a half werewolf, half vampire child was born. There's the chance that the damage might be healable. I am a shapeshifter after all. We heal quickly."

He couldn't argue. We _didn't _know what would happen.

He inhaled. "I'm taking you to Carlisle."

"No." I shouted. "He might know."

Edward thought for a moment. "We'll lie." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure. '_Oh Carlilse. What? My baby's half vampire? No. I have no idea HOW that happened.'_ Yeah right." I scoffed. "That'll work."

He laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh Leah." He rolled his eyes dramaticly. "I mean, make up a story."

I thought. "Um...i was in Seattle, shopping and it was getting late when a red eyed vampire cam over and took advantage of me?" I asked but it sounded rehearsed. "I'll think of something."

Edward smiled, leant over to kiss my forehead and said, "I'll be right back." and jumped out the window.

"Dont you _dare_ talk to Carlilse about this." I shouted down to him.

* * *

Edward was true to his word, after an hour or so, he came back and lay next to me, humming to me until i fell aslepp and when i woke up, unfortunatluy, i was alone.

Jacob's car pulled up. Ever since he found out that i was pregnant, he didn't sleep around my house anymore which i was glad for because i needed space. I looked at myself in the mirror and winced. My body seemed to be curling ever so slightly around a small, yet destinguished bump. I groaned and pulled on a thick sweater, hoping that he wouldn't notice. I winced as i tried to go down the stairs, feeling a searing pain across were the bump was.

"Hey Jacob. Cup of coffee?" I asked, making sure that i didn't look in pain as i walked over to the kettle.

"Leah." Jacob sighed. "I need to ask you something. Are you in pain?" He asked.

I looked up, startled. It was as if he knew. "Um, why?"

"Because this baby is...or, might be mine. And nobody knows what will happen when a full shapeshifting child is born."

"Oh. Well, a little bit. But nothing serious." I lied. It hurt like hell but i was hardly telling him that was i?

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle Cullen." He said.

"No. No way." I said.

"You don't get a choice in this, Leah." He said. "Are you comming or will i have to drag you?"

He didn't wait for my answer. He walked over to me and lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the door.


	13. Hate

**Sorry it took me so long to update this goddamn story, but i've been contemplating. *_Mwah*_**

**

* * *

**

"Jacob Ephriam Black." I shouted. "If you value your life, put you foot on the brake, turn your car around, and take me _home._"

"Leah. You're pregnant. And what to pregnant women do? See a doctor and this child isn't human so you can hardly go to a human doctor."

"I don't care. I'm not having Dr. Acula touching me up." I said, folding my arms and forcing myself not to stick out my tounge aswell.

"Leah?" He said, sounding exaughsted, as if talking to a small child. "Please be quiet."

I huffed and refused to talk to him at all. Even when he asked me how i felt, i turned away from him and faced the window. In hardly any time at all, he was pulling up at the Cullen residance. He unbuvkled my seatbelt and shimmied me onto his lap and i tried slapping his hands away but it was useless. He carried me over to the front door, making me lose all dignity. He knocked on the door with his foot and the door opened.

"Hi Jake. I was just-" Bella saw me in his arms and hissed. "Oh. You brought your pet dog."

"Shut it bitch." I growled.

Jacob stroad past Bella, smiling at her and dropping me onto their couch. I tried to stand up, shaking slightly. And aimed a pretty good kick in his 'family jewels' but he just caught my foot in his hand and picked me back up, setting me down on the couch.

"Get me out of here. It smells of parasite." I complained.

"What she doing here?" Bella hissed to Jacob. "You know i don't like her."

Jacob sighed. "You'll find out soon."

"Oh no she won't." I called. "Just because i'm not as strong as i was doesn't mean i'm deaf."

The rest of the Cullen came downstairs, Rosalie trying not to laugh.

"Ha. Look at you, Leah. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" She snickered.

"I'll eat you Rose." I muttered.

I then laid eyes on Edward who winced, obviously listening to what had just happened. 'Sorry' he mouthed to me.

_'Please kill Jacob for me, i'm not really in the right state to do so myself. God, i feel so...human.'_ I huffed and Edward laughed gently, smiling at me.

Jaspe looked at Edward, funnily and then at me, his eyes widening in confusion and suprise. Shit. The vamp can read emotions, no doubt detecting the uncontrolable lust i felt for Edward.

"Carlisle?" Jacob said. "Me and Leah need to talk to you."

"Me? No. I was dragged here without any free will." I huffed. "Now, Jacob. Are you going to take me home or should i get the scary vampires to drink your blood?" I pouted and Rosalie sniggered.

"Nah. I hate the taste of dog." She giggled. "I'll punch him if you'd like though."

Carlisle glared at his daughter. "Rosalie. Stop it. There must be some reason that Jacob brought Leah here." He said, truning to Jacob.

"Hiya Leah." Nessie waved to me and i did so back, rather half-heartedly.

"Bella. Could you get Nessie out of here. She might not understand this." Jacob said to Bella.

"Okay." Bella took her daughters hand and led her away upstairs, taking that last moment to glare at me.

"Jacob, what's going on." Esme asked, her cheeks going all dimply.

"Carlisle, i think that you should examine Leah, just to be sure." Jacob said. "I mean, i don't want my beta in any danger."

"Why? What's wrong Leah?" Emmet asked, placing his arm around Rosalie.

"Leah." Jacob started and inhaled, biting his bottom lip. "She's pregnant."

Rosalie turned and fled from the room.


	14. Health

**Haha. OMG. I had so much fun writting this.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Rose!" Emmet called, running after his wife. My face turned downwards. Poor Rose. She'd allways wanted a baby and now her friend was having one. I sighed.

"What?" Alice asked. "I thought you were menopausal."

"Thanks for stating the obvious shorty." I rolled my eyes. "So did i."

"Do you know who the father is as that might indicate as to why you are with child."

I refused to look at anyone. Yeah, i knew who the father was but i wasn't telling the Blood-Doctor.

Jacob blushed bright red. "Leah thinks that it's most likely...mine." I stared at the celing, trying ever so hard not to look at Edward.

"Seriously, you've bumped uglies with the harpy." Jasper asked, laughing slightly.

"Shut it."

"Most likely?" Alice asked, raising one eyebrow and i glared at her. "Aparantly Jake isn't the only one 'bumping uglies'."

"That's none of your buisness, filthy parasite." I snarled, thankful that she couldn't see the future if a werewolf was involved. So by the time she would like to kill me, i would probably allready be dead.

Esme cleared her throat, obviously embarrased for my sake and i shot her a grateful smile that she returned.

"I can understand your concerns, Jacob." Carlisle said. "With Leah's consent, i would happily check the child's health and any problems that this childs species might impose on the mother. If this child is full werewolf, it could be too strong for the mother."

"Hello. I'm a werewolf. I heal!" I said.

Carlisle gave me a weak smile. "Just to reasure you, i am fully qualified. it is only for your benifit, if you agree."

"Fine." I snarled. "Just don't suck my blood."

* * *

Carlisle was quick to examine and i tried to not let it get to me that the parasite could see places where only Jacoba and Edward had seen before. I shivered at his cold hand, trying to think happy thoughs.

I realisled that happy thoughts mainly consisted of Edward, who got me in this god damn situation in the first place. Fucking sexy bastard.

I held my breath when Carlisle pulled out a needle. It wasn't that i had a phobia of them or anything, i just don't like sparp, pointy things injecting stuff into me, or pulling liquids out. Gross or what?

"I'm going to take a blood sample from your arm first, just to-"

"-drink it?" I finished for him and he laughed but didn't bother with filling me in. He obviously caught onto the fact that i didn't like talking about extracting my fluids or any shit like that.

He inseted the small needle into my arm and i exhaled a breath of air out through my teeth in a hiss, sounding a bit like a vampire and i shivered at the blood filling up the vial of the injection.I was equally suprised to see the calm, composed look on Carlisle's face. That wasn't how a vampire was suppost to be around blood. What gives?

I closed my eyes. "Hey, Doc. Do you mind if i sleep? I'm dog tired." I said and heard Carlisle chuckle at the pun.

"Of coarse. This may take a while."

"No eating me, m'kay?" I said before letting the darkness take over.

* * *

"Glad you could join us, Leah." Came a muffled voice from next to me.

"Edward?" I asked, opening my eyes. "W-where am i?"

As my vision re-apeared, i noticed that i was in a living room. Oh right! I was at the Cullen's. And i just getting an examination done by Carlisle.

"You're fine. Jacob was freaking out about the examination swe told him to get some sleep. Then Carlisle carried you in here, saying you fell asleep." Edward said.

I looked around and noticed how dark the room was and empty except for a large figure of Jacob, asleep on the sofa on the other side of the room.

"How long have i been asleep?"

"It's midnight now so quite a while." Edward smiled. "Everyone else is hunting apart from Carlisle, who is driving to the hospital to examine the samples himself."

I gulped. "Did you read in his mind anything...exposing?"

"The second injection wouldn't penatrait the skin of your stomache." Edward shuddered. "The only way he could take a sample was by opening the skin using his fingernail. It healed almost instantly so at least you arn't losing your healing ability."

I heard the rumble of a car up the drive and Edward suddenly apreared at the front door, flinging it open.

"Oh, hi." Edward said as most of the rest of his family entered the room. Except for the lingering absence of Rosalie and Emmet. "Carlisle. Did you find out anything?"

"Wake Jacob up for this." Carlisle sighed. "I've made an...interesting discovery."


	15. Truth

**Hehe. This is fun! :D Love to my reviewers. And, this is, as allways, to Seanagh, my crazy pal who somehow converted me to Team Jacob. But Edward is still MAJOR awsomeness.**

* * *

Jacob was woken and he started by asking Carlisle loads of questions about the health of the child.

"Unfortunatly, i could not examine the fetus as i would have hoped. There were compluications."

"Well, what kind of complications?" Jacob asked.

"The lining of Leah's uturus was to solid to have any close examination."

This alarmed Bella, mainly because it had happened to her once, and she had almost died because of it. "What? Why?" She didn't look paticuly frightened for me. Just suprised mainly. Damn she's a bitch.

"I am unsure." Carlisle turned to me. "Leah. Are you possitive that Jacob is the father?"

"What? Jacob shagged Leah bitch?" Skreetched Bella, glaring at Jake and he hung his head, avoiding the death glare of her eyes.

"I'm not a bitch, parasite." I muttered darkly under my breath.

"A female dog is a bitch." She hissed.

"Bella." Edward said calmly. "Stop it."

"No, Carlisle." I admitted. "No i'm not."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"I have found small traces of venom in Leah's bloodstream. Only a small percentage so it can't poison you." Carlisle continued.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I am unsure." Carlisle admitted. "But the very interesting thing is the sample i took from around the womb. The venom percentage increased by 75 and the tissue is turning rock solid, like a vampires skin. That was why i could not take a sample using a needle. Leah. Is there a possible way for the father to be vampire?" He asked.

Everyone's eyes looked at me, their expressions from Alice's shock to Bella's anger and Jacob's discust.

"I-i don't know." I said, trying to stop any expression from entering my voice.

"Leah. If there is then me must take action to abort the child." Esme said, softly.

"Yes." I whispered and then it hit me.

_"Oh god. __I'm having a fucking werepire."_ I thought in revulsion.

What i did not antisipate was for Edward to start laughing from my internal outburst. "Jesus Leah." He laughed.

"What?" Jacob asked dryly. "Please inform us non telepathics."

"I just invented a term for the thing inside me." I said. "Werepire."

"Jesus fucking christ Leah." Jacob snarled at me. "You've done it with a bloody parasite, gotten knocked up by one with a..'_thing' _that'll probably kill you and you're making jokes? That's sick."

"Shut it." I hissed back. "I'm going home, Jake and since i can't transform, i'm stealing your car."

"I'm not letting you drive in your state." Jacob said.

"I agree." Carlisle and Edward said at the same time.

Jacob walked over towards me. "See you later, Bells. Say hi to Nessie for me." He took my arm roughly and practically shoved me out of the door.

I walked towards the passenger seat and buckled myself in. Jacob didn't speak to me as he drove to my house, his knuckles white as they gripped the stearing weel. When we drove up my drive i was suprised when he walked up to my front door with me and come in with me.

Anger was clearly deep-set in his facial features as he sat opposite me on my sofa.

"Leah. Are you going to give me some fucked up explanation now?"


	16. Call

**LAMO I NO EXACTYLY WHAT I'M GONNA DO.

* * *

**

I seethed and turned away from him. "No."

Jacob stood up and moved my body so i was looking directly at him. "Leah, do you realise how disgustingly _wrong_ this is?"

"Ha. Just because i'm getting some whilst all you got is pathetic old me." I growled at him. "Waiting for Nessie to grow up? Now, that's sick."

"I don't love Nessie, Leah!" Jacob growled. "Not in that way and i never will. She's a sister to me, just like you."

"Being your 'sister' didn't stop you having a go when it was with me. Or am i suddenly La Push's bike? Everyone gets a ride." I laughed humorlessly. "First Sam, Then you and now a vampire. Honestly, Embry'll be so left out, he's been begging for it." I hadn't realised i had been shouting until i finished speaking.

"Leah, i can't see you get hurt like this." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Nah, it wasn't painful at all. It was actually the best i've ever had. I can see why Bella liked it." And then i realised i had made some kind of slip so i continued to cover it up. "Alice, Rosalie and Esme too. Vampire sex is the best." I teased him and a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"Leah, how can you joke about this? This...this thing will kill you, don't you see that?" Jake picked me up again and i groaned.

"This isn't going to become part of daily routine is it?" I asked. "Get up, brush teeth, masturbate, read a magazine, pick up Leah and take her somewhere without any of her own will."

"Shut up. You won't get rid of this baby, you'll have to be forced to see sence." He exhaled a gust of hot breath. "We're taking you to the concil elders."

"Ha, Sam will love this." I muttered. "Don't do it Jake. You could give everyone there a heart attack."

"Shut up." He seethed and walked me towards first beach. It was a quick walk but it seemed like hours that i was stuck listening to Jacob's angry breaths and me bouncing along with his large strides. I felt like i was going to throw up several times.

"We're here." Jacob said. He placed me down on the floor and took off into the forest leaving me stranded. It was a couple of seconds before i fewlt a shimmer in the air and heard a loud howling followed by more shimmering and more howling. Jacob then ran towards me.

"The elders are comming, including the packs." He said and i groaned.

"My poor little brother." I sighed. "What do they thinks going on?"

"Nothing. I just told them to get their ass' over here ASAP."

It was a few more minuits before i heard the pounding of feet, wolf and human. I closed my eyes as everyone came, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. I peaked a look at Jacob through my lashes and saw that he was, like me, curled up into the fetal position, rubbing his temples in attempt to keep calm.

"Hey Jake." Came the chirpy voice of my brother. "What's up with Leah?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jacob muttered.

"What?" Seth asked, oblivious to everything.

Jacob sighed. "Nothing kid. You'll find out soon."

"No he's not. Little bro? You are to go home right now, as your Beta i demand that you are not here."

"Yes he is, Leah. I am alpha and what i say happens, got it? Seth, take a seat."

Seth glared at me. "Thanks sis." He huffed sarcastically and sat down next to Embry.

When everyone was here Jacob stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, pay attention because i need everyone's advice." He cleared his throat. "It's about Leah?"

"What's wrong?" Sam said imediatly. Even through the imprint, he still cared about the girl he use to love.

"What's right?" I snorted. "Oh yeah! Everything." I grinned at him and Jacob glared at me.

"No it's not. Leah's pregnant?"


	17. Pack

**Haha. I'm looing foreward to your reviews for this one. ^-^  


* * *

**

This was followed with a mixture of confusion, happiness and anger.

Anger was Sam, he was glaring at Jacob as if that if he did it enugh, Jacob would frizzle to ash on the spot.

Seth was happy, grinning at Jacob and me in wonder. Emily was aswell but she was sorry for the possition i was in. I hated her pity, like i hated Sam's love for her, my cousin and best friend.

Everyone else was confused.

"That's great and all Jake, really congradulations, but was it hardly need for a meeting." Quil asked.

"Yeah, congratz Jacob." Seth said, smiling. "I thought you two were an item."

"Were not." I muttered.

"What?" Seth asked, his happiness fading.

"Casual sex is hardly what i'd call an item little bro." I laughed at the bright red of Jacob's and Seth's faces.

"Shut up Leah." Jacob growled. "Anyway, it's not mine."

The noise in the place drained quickly everyone looking at me. Obviously they had all drawn the same conclusion as Seth, that Jacob was the dad of the thing inside me. All except Emily who bit her lip, obviously wondering who the Dad was.

"So, what's with the meeting?" Embry said sleepily. "So the girl's eggo got preggo. Why do i have to be woken up?"

"Who is the father?" Billy said, cutting to the chase, obviously feeling sorry for his Son and the fact that i 'cheated' on his precious Jakie-poo.

"I don't know but Leah does. Ask her." He scoffed. "All i know is species."

"What?" Emily asked.

"Go on, Leah, _honey_. Tell them."

I shook my head and cast it downwards. "No. Not in front of Seth."

"Come on Jacob. If Leah's not going to speak then you tell us." Seth asked, obviously hurt that i wasn't confiding in him, my own flesh and blood.

"Alright. Leah has been screwing around a bit havn't you princess?" Jacob growled. "With a fucking vampire."

Everyone stared at me, no one was happy anymore. Everyone had a mix of anger, confusion, shock and revultion plastered on their face. Don't forget the revultion that everyone, minus Seth, was feeling. It hit me with their eyes and seemed to cause me physical pain. Sam was angry again. Honestly, did that boy ever show any other emotion when it was to do with me anymore?

"Leah?" Emily whispered. "Is-is this true?"

"No, i just thought it would be fun if me and Jake would give you an early April Fools. Suprise!" I said, my voice dripping with venomous sarcasm.

"Leah...that is. I mean-it's just, just...you...it's..." Colin said incoherantly. I noticed how Emily had scooted as far from me as she could.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Leah." Embry laughed and Jared, punched his arm, hard.

"Leah, are you okay?" Jared asked.

I nodded. "I would be if everyone wasn't staring at me like this."

"The thing needs to be killed." Sam said. "It was by chance that Bella survived but, Leah, you'll die."

"I tried to tell her." Jacob said.

"Shut it, Jake." Sam growled. "Leah, who is the father so i can kill him?" I raised one eyebrow at him and so did Emily.

"Me too. This bastrad can't do this to my sister." Seth stood up.

Embry laughed. "I wanna get on on killing this freak rapist."

Jacob laughed. "You think he raped her?"

"Well what other explanation is there?" Sam asked.

"What did you say to me Leahall so ever sarcastically ? I recall it was '_It was the best i've ever had. Vampire sex is the best._' Isn't that true?" He drawled.

"Leah!" Seth blancked, his face decolouring of any blood. "That...that's sick!"

"Listen you retards. I'm keeping this baby and the vampire get's off the hook. End of." I shouted and ran as quickly as i could into the forest. It hurt like hell, what with me carrying around a mutant kid but i was still fast. I ran for what seemed like hours before i climbed up a tree and sat on a large branch and closed my eyes and the darkness fell.


	18. Catch

**Aww, Leah really kicks ass, don't she? More fluffyness here just because i feel like it. Oh, and everyone's being very mean to poor Jacob. Just to let you know, he was being a total bastard because he doesn't want to see Leah getting hurt because last time she was emotionally, she came a bitter freak. Oh, and he does love her just not anymore then a best friend. (who occasionally fool around) Don't worry, i've sorted out the perfect ending (in my opinion anyway!)  


* * *

**

The moon was moving high in the sky when i awoke. I wondered where i was until i rolled over and almost fell out of a tree.

"Shit." I muttered, stopping myself before i tumbled out of the oak. I then heard soft, muffled laughter and looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes.

"They're looking for you. They just have your best intrests at heart." Edward said.

"Well, they can fuck off." I wondered how stupid they could be. Did they not know how stubborn i was?

Edward crawled closer to me and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me towards him, letting me lean on his marble chest. It brought some twisted comfort to me. I lay with my head resting there and didn't know i was crying until i heard a loud sob come from deep inside my throat.

"Why the hell am i crying?" I sobbed.

"It's okay." He murmered, humming to me, to calm me.

"Y-you should have seen the look on my brother's face...he called me..._sick_." I couldn't get rid of that image from my mind and i heard Edward intake sharp breath as he felt how painful it was for me inside my head. "They want me to kill it. But i won't...no."

I was still crying as i lifted my head off his chest and brought my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him so i was sitting on his lap and bringing my lips crushing down on his. The cold fire smoldered a burn of ice across my lips, sending shivvers down my spine. Touching him was like setting a match to petrol. The balence between ice and fire, freezing and burning as it traveled in my veins, sparking the lust to the surface of my skin, making me want more. Allways more.

He leant backwards so he was lying down on the branch and i was on top of him, running my fingers through his hair and tracing his toned mucles. His arms wrapped around my waist, far more gently then normally, obviously so as not to harm the thing inside me. I opened my mouth and let his sweet breath intoxicate me, sending my brain into haywire. I could still feel the tears on my face and wondered how they wern't evaporating through the heat of my skin. The heat of the moment. His lips became harsher, more urgent as i lightly bit his bottom lip.

I pulled my lips from his to trace his jawline and travel down his neck as his hands moved up my back. I was tempted to pull down his trousers but i resisted. That was what had got me in this mess to start with. We both let out a soft moan, knowing that we were limated to kissing, nothing more. And that killed me more then anything.

I pulled him closer to me when suddenly, Edward pulled away and swore, before biting his bottom lip.

"Stupid. I'm so sorry Leah, let my guard down." He muttered.

I opened my mouth and i was about to speak when i heard something below us. Of course! Too lost in the kissing, Edward and I (Hm, i liked how that sounded) had blocked everyone else out, rendering us unaware to any passers-by. Obviously, we definitly wern't expecting any in the middle of the night in a forest. But i had forgotten the fact that there was an entire pack of guys looking for me in this very forest.

I inhaled and looked down right into the eyes of my baby brother.

"Oh fuck." I muttered.

His eyes looked like they were trying how wide they could go before they burst, his face displaying the most utterly hillarious vision of shock i had ever seen and, even though i knew Edward and I were in deep shit, i let out a giggle in one of those nervous ways.

"I'm...I'm," His mouh gaped like a fish, struggeling for any words, before he turned from me and threw up.


	19. Hope

**Yeah, yeah! Sorry for the LONG TEDIOUS wait but it's because i've been working on my Non-Twilight fanfictions. **

**IMPORTANT: Check out my new account for non-twilight fictions, violentpixie. Basically the same name as this one.**

**

* * *

**

Seth wiped his mouth and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You, you...." He gasped. "That...urgh."

"Seth, please. Nobody can know about this. You hear?" I hissed. "Nobody."

"You." Seth glared daggers at Edward. "I thought you were cool, man. How could you do this to Bella. And to my sister?"

"Hell, it's not like i mind." I muttered but they ignored me.

Edward stepped in front of me to shield me. From my little brother? Crazy!

"Not crazy Leah. Remember, you can't transform to protect yourslef." Edward turned to face Seth. "I refuse to talk about Bella. Believe me when i say that she isn't important."

"Not imp-? She's your wife!" Seth shouted.

I hissed for him to be quiet and he did. Seth looked too confused for words, his eyes darting between me, Edward and the small bump that was slightly visable to werewolves hightened eyes.

There we stood in a fragile scilence only broken though Seth's loud, angry breaths. Edward was about to speak, to shatter the quiet but i placed my hand on his forearm to signal for him to stop. He looked at me and nodded.

I walked foreward causiously.

"Seth?" I whispered? Seth turned towards me, his eyes were red and it looked like he was about to cry. "Seth, listen to me."

"What?" He growled.

I didn't say anything as i walked towards him and put my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. At first, he stood ridgid, not moving and hardely breathing. I whispered reasuringly in his ear and soon he relaxed, gripping my upper arm and crying. His muffled tears stained my jacket but i paied no attention to them. I started to cry with him, my baby brother.

There we stood, sobbing in each others arms. Even after we stopped crying, he held onto me; clutching at me desperatly as if i would dissapear like a passing smoke.

"It's going to be okay, Seth." I murmered.

Seth pulled away. "No wonder Jake was pissed. He really hates you." He said to Edward.

I coughed, nervously. "Jacob doesn't know."

"Oh." Seth said. "Well, shit. Don't tell him if you want to live." Seth spoke to Edward.

"I thought you'd hate me for taking advantage of your dear sister." Edward smiled his usuall cocky grin that made me lust after him in the first place.

Seth growled and laughed in one breath. "I havn't forgiven you compleatly, you know. Just watch yourselves." Seth said.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place." I grinned.

Edward laughed with me and i knew that things were going to be fine.

I also knew that the pack? maybe not quite as understanding as baby brother.

Oh fuck.


	20. Shock

**A/N: I HaVN'T uPDaTeD iN a WHiLe BuT I HoPe I HaVN'T LoST aLL oF MY WoNDeRFUL ReaDeRS._ :-D i wuff you all_**

**_

* * *

_

* * *

**I lay down on my bed, the ever lingering presance of Edward was still there. I loved the scent of him as i brung the sheets close towards my face to smell him, that almost painfully sweet scent.

I heard a knock on the front door so i lifted myself off the bed to check who it was. I opened the door

"You've got a lot of nerve, comming back here." I growled and slammed the door shut.

"Please Leah. We need to talk, i'm sorry." He called. "Ever so sorry."

"Shut up okay? I hate you." I yelled back.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was angry and upset." Jacob pleaded with me

"Upset?" I asked, swinging the door open. "Because i damaged your precious ego so much?"

"No." He said but i wasn't listening. I tried to shut the door on his face but his hand caught it.

"Sure it isn't." I hissed. "Now let go of my door."

He didn't but i slapped his hand away, quick enough that i could shut the door.

"Please Leah, i was worried." He cried. "I have a right to be listened to."

"A right?" I laughed, verging on hysteria, swinging the door open again. "What right did you have to be worried about me? What right did you have to do that to me? To embrase and humiliate me that much? What right do you have to care?" I seethed. "What right-" but i was interupted.

"_Because_iloveyou."

I stopped. Did i hear him right? No. No i can't have. He imprinted on Renesme the princess retard. He was _hers._ He was never mine and i thought he never would be. Which is why i got drunk at Embry's party, ergo sleeping with Edward and then falling in love with him.

"What?" I managed to choke out in a hoarse whisper.

He shuffled his feet nervously and a red blush came to his cheeks.

"I know it's not what you want to hear or anything but i do." He said. "I mean, not like an imprint or true love or that fairytale bullshit. But...i do. I mean, Bella was, like, crazily in love with Edward wasn't she? And she also loved me. But i didn't think that loving too people were possible. But it is. And, beyond all reason, i love you. Not like a sister, or a best friend, or a lover." he struggled for words. "Sort of a sick twisted mixture of all three."

I sat in silence, deep in thought. He seemed to be waiting for a responce and when i didn't give one, he continued.

"I mean, the side that's the brother to you is angry at himself for not protecting you or taking better care. The best friend side wants to support your decision and try and be content with it. And the lover side...he's angry at you for leaving him, at himself, at that vampire bastard who did this too you. That, if he'd made himself known earlier, that none of this would have happened. And i guess the last one just took over."

I looked up, meeting my eyes with Jacob's soft brown ones. I had never known him too be so deep and meaningful.

"I know you don't want me anymore in _that_ way, but please, don't cut me out. I'm not asking for a relationship, just forgiveness."

I couldn't listen to this, because i use to want him to love me, maybe it would have made life easier, but he didn't. And i guess i felt the exact same way. That was why it hurt so much.

"Please..." He said in a whisper.

I didn't know what to do...what to say and i knew i was making him feel like a compleate dick.

"Jake...i want to forgive you, but you hurt me so much when you did what you did." I managed to say. "And i think i do love you, as a sister and a friend, and, i guess, a lover. Or...i did. But now, i'm not so sure."

"Come on, Leah." Jacob smiled weakly, showing more maturity then i'd ever seen from him. "Just tell me the truth."

I sighed. "I love _him_ more. I can't help it, to feel this way. It's not natural but...it works. Just like you love _her_. Your little Nessie."

He bit his bottom lip. "I allready told you, i don't love Nessie like that."

"Well, you'll find your _her_. Maybe you've allready met her." I smiled.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

I laughed ever so softly. "Come here." I leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "I do. Forive you, i mean."

"And i forgive you for bumbing uglies with a bloodsucker." He grinned. "But that won't stop me from killing him, even if you do love him."

I punched him on the arm and he waved at me weakly before running off into the forest.

I couldn't help wonder, who his _her_ was.


	21. Bet

**hiya! So, i really don't want to time leap because i do that SO much in my stories...in fact... ALL of my stories! Huh... I only just noticed. Anyway, if my writting from now on is shaky, it's because i'm losing my MUSE. So don't forget to fuel my inspiration with your lovely showers of reviews. :-D  
**

**_

* * *

_

* * *

**I stared at my stomache. It seemed to have gotten larger overnight. I looked about six months pregnant.

"Stupid bloody vampire." I muttered, twisting my torso this way and that to get a better look at it. Sure, i had been getting steadily larger, but before this, i had just looked like i had been enjoying too many goddamn chocolate eclairs. But now? I looked pregnant. Actually pregnant.

Mom would kill me if she saw.

And then i realised...Sue didn't know. Last time she saw me, i was happily 'dating' Jacob Black and hated vampires.

But now? I shuddered.

"Bloody vampire." I muttered again.

"Are you talking about me?" Came a laughing voice from behind me. I jumped when i heard it. I turned around.

"Rose?" I asked, astounded. "You're back!" I smiled widely.

"I'm sorry for running out." She mumbled. "But i heard the news. How come you never told me that you like vampires in the same way that i do." She waggled her eyesbrows suggestivly, laughing.

Rosalie smiled at me before his eyes traveled downwards...towards my stomache. "God...that's not normal...Far too fast!" She murmered.

"Tell me about it." I fumed.

"Are you okay? Do you feel nausious? Is the baby breaking any bones? Are you throwing up more often then you should? Are you-"

"Wow! Hold on. I am, and never will be, Bella bitch." I said, rather childishly. "I am much stronger then she will ever be and no kid is going to break my-" My hand fell to my stomache. "Oh!"

"What? Are you okay?" Rosalie ran to my side, worry in her eyes.

"The...baby." I swallowed. "It kicked."

Rosalie placed her hand on my stomach and the baby kicked again. "It's beautiful." Rosalie smiled.

Our eyes met and i knew i had tears in mine. "Oh, Rose! You'll help me, won't you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

i bit my bottom lip. "There are many people who want me to get rid of this kid. Carlisle thinks it's a good idea and so does the entire pack as well as Bella, Alice and Edward." I sighed. "Please, protect this like you protected Bella. I don't think i'll survive the birth so this may well be your daughter. Or son."

Rosalie flung her arms around me. "I promise, Leah."

We embraced. "Thank you."

"So, who's the father?" She asked, trying to soundnon-chalaunt but failing miserably.

"I'm not telling you." I said and she pouted, jokingly.

"Okay, okay." She said. "I know a no-go when i see one."

"Yes... a definite no go." I agreed. "How are the Cullens? I've been avoiding them."

"Alice is curious more then anything. Bella's a bitch. Jasper's acting weird now, probably due to your bursts of hormonal pregnancy emotions." We both chuckled. "Carlisle is also curious but also worried for your well being. Esme worries about everyone and how it's effecting them. I don't really think Edward cares." I stifled a small chuckle of my own. "And Emmet wants you to call the kid Emmet Junior. He's ademant about it." Rosalie's voice sounded so serious. "Don't give in to him, Leah. He will bribe you."

There we sat, Rosalie's face a perfect picture of mock seriousness, and me trying to keep a strait face...we both failed miserably, collapsing in laughter.

"I love you, Rose." I stuttered through tears of laughter. "What would i do without you?"

"Get knocked up." She said blatently. "Want to spend some time with Emmett and moi?"

I nodded. "But i'm not walking anywhere near your house. I trust you and Emm- Well, i trust you!" Rosalie laughed. "But the others will try and eat me just to get rid of me." I finished in mock horror.

"If anyone tries it, i'm setting Emmett on them." Rosalie grinned. "Maybe, to save his energy for tackeling them off you, i should have him on a sex ban."

I scoffed. "You and Emmett? On a sex ban? Wouldn't last half a day."

"Deal. I'll go easy on you. Fifty bucks?" Rosalie said. I was joking to start with but gambeling was one of my favorite games.

"Seventy Five so i can get a nice pair of jeans." I said. We shook on it and made our way to Rosalie's car.

* * *

"Emmet!" Shouted Rosalie. "I have a game for you. It could win you some cash!"

Emmet was down in a second. He ginned at me. "Heya bitch."

Rosalie hit him. "Ow! Rosie, it was a joke. Female dog, bitch. Wolves are like dogs. See, it was funny!" Emmet grinned widely and i grinned too, before smaking him round the head.

"I love you too, you big mug!" I said and Emmet pulled me into a hug.

"Careful, you'll squash EJ!"

"EJ? Bella was gonna call her kid EJ. Edward Jacob. Are you doing the same cuz that's really weird." Rosalie raised one eyebrow and i grinned evily.

"Nope. EJ for Emmet Junior." I growled.

"Oh no-" Muttered Rosalie.

"Yay! I love you Leah! If i ever buy a puppy, i'll call him Leah! I love you!" He said, giving me an even bigger hug. He lifted me into a hug like a baby as if i had no weight and started dancing around.

"He's just a big teddy bear underneith, isn't he?" I said.

Rosalie glared daggers at me. "You know, it'll break his heart when you finally come to your sences and realise that it will not be called Emmett. And what if it's a girl? Emmettina?" Rosalie tried to keep a stony face but she couldn't help the sides of her mouth go up in a smile.

"Rosie? Can we go hunting?" Emmet asked.

"We're going on a bear hunt." I said. Emmet Chanted me.

"We're not scared." I continued.

"I don't know about you but i'm fucking terrified of Rosalie at this moment." Emmet whispered to me and , me still in his arms, we both fake cowered under her glare.

Rosalie smiled genuinly. "I find it so endearing when you cower under my femme fatel fury." She said. Emmet dropped me and i fell on my bum.

"Hey!" I said as Emmett picked up Rosalie, bridal style.

"Excuse us for a moment." Rose said as they started going upstair.

"I thought you loved _me _Emmett. Who is this wench taking you away from me?" I demanded childishly.

Emmett sniffed dramatically. "I am sorry Leah that our affair has been cut short but i am now going to go elope, again, with this complete beautiful and sexy stranger. I am sorry." Emmet said. "Goodbye my love."

"Bye Leah!" Rosalie smirked and winked at me as they continued their journey upstairs. By the sound of it, they were really going for it, or trying to kill each other.

_'See if i care'_ I muttered in my head. _'Easiest seventy five bucks i ever made.'_ I thought as something sounded like it had smashed upstairs and a definite Rosalieish giggle.


	22. Pain

**Yay! I've rediscovered my Muse. :-D  
**

**_

* * *

_

* * *

**Rosalie ran at our side, a sulky look on her face.

"It's your fault we lost the bet, Emmett." She growled softly.

Emmett laughed. "How? I din't even know there was a bet."

I lay in his bulky arms, feeling a bit sick being rocked about by him as he carried me.

As we walked out into the clearing that was our destination, Emmett put me down. Rosalie opened up the bag she was holding and brought out an apple.

"In case you get peckish." She said, tossing it to me.

I stared at the red fruit in my hands and refused to glance at Rosalie. I hated fruit. It was a wonder how i didn't end up fat with my constant chocolate and crisps and alchahol diet. Oh, and Embry's legendry meat products on a barbecue. "Thanks, Rose." I murmered.

"Can I try some?" Emmett asked, showing me the power of his chibi eyes.

"Knock yourself out." I said, chucking it his way.

Emmet sniffed it once before taking a bite out of it. He chewed experimentally for a while. "Not too good actually."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Emmett! That was Leah's. We can't digest human food, it's forbidden from now on because it's creepy." Rose growled menicingly.

Emmett took another bite out of it. "Actually, now that i think about it, it's delicious!"

I burst out laughing. "The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest." I giggled.

"Don't encourage him." Rose muttered darkly. "It's dumb enough that he acts like a child and now he had someone to be childish with."

I huffed. "I am not childish."

"Yes you are." Emmett giggled. He reached down and started tickeling me.

"Oh_ god no_." I shreiked. "No, _haha_, i'm very, VERY _tickelish_! EMMETT!" I was laughing so hard as he chased my feeble attempt at getting away from him. "Emmett! ROSE! Help me _please_! Haha, oh...**ow**." I stopped laughing and Emmet abruptly stopped tickeling me.

"Ow?" Emmett asked in a whisper, looking scared.

"Ow?! Emmett! Look what you did, you hurt her. Remember, she's not as strong." Rose rushed to my side and knelt down and i whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Emmet asked. "Are you lacking in the goodness of fruits?" He held out the apple and Rose wacked his hand away.

"No! Emmett didn't hurt me...it's the baby." I whimpered. "It's hungry, so hungry. It's not getting what it needs."

Rose looked up panicstriken. "What do we do?" She started hyperventilating. "Oh god, what do we do?"

"I don't know." I let out another wimper of pain. "Please don't hurt mommy, baby."

"Blood!" Emmett exclaimed. "Blood!"

"If you're going to talk about being hungry while she's in pain then-"

"No!" Emmett said. "Remember what Bella needed?"

"What are you talking about?" I moaned. My spine started shuddering as red covered my vision.

I was shaking out of control as i curled around my bump, trying to protect it. Red hot pain sizzled down my spine as my body tried to transform, to protect itself from the agony but i was forcing my body to keep in its current shape.

I felt Emmet pick me up again. "Her body's transforming."

"Leah, honey?" Rosalie exclaimed. "Whatever you do, do NOT let yourself transform, okay? It'll hurt you and the baby."

I nodded, whimpering again as the pain shot down my legs.

* * *

I could see the Cullen house through my lashes as my eyes drooped. I felt weak. The baby was draining my entire strength to keep itself alive, leaving me almost dead. I swore under my breath as another bout of pain shuddered through me. I felt my entire body shaking again.

"Rose?" I mumbled. "What's going on?"

Rosalie looked at me briefly. "Don't worry, Leah. It happened to Bella too and this helped her. You'll be fine."

The carried me in through the door and Emmet shouted through the house.

"Carlisle! HELP!"

In a split second, the eldest vampire appeared and rushed to my side. "She's shaking. What's going on?"

"Blood. She needs blood." Rosalie spoke, her words shaking. I had never heard her perfectly amazing voice do so.

Carlisle nodded. "Watch over her and I'll rush to the supply."

"Blood?" I choked. "Why do you need blood?"

But they ignored me. I closed my eyes and tried to stop my body shaking. An angelic voice rose up through the fog in my mind.

"What's happening to Auntie Leah?" Nessie cooed.

"She's feeling sick and i don't want you to see this Renesme so please leave. Find Bella." Rosalie said.

"She's not here. She's gone again."

Gone again? I processed this and came up with that she had gone hunting again, the sick vampire, probably off with the father of my kid.

"What's going on?" Came the most beautiful ound I'd ever heard.

"Edward. Can you take Nessie away please. Leah needs blood, the baby's draining her." Emmett spoke. It wasn't normal for Emmett to have lost his natural childishness. He was so protectively lovely that he felt like a brother to me. He was to me as i was to Seth.

"I'll stay." Edward said. "I know the nature of a hybrid more then most."

The lie was perfect. No waver in his voice whatsoever. Or maybe he just was concered for me because of my state. But i didn't believe that.

_Thank you_ I whispered in my head. _God, this is killing me._

"Why is she shaking_?_" Edward asked.

"I think her body is trying to protect itself." I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle in front of me. "Now, Leah. Please be reasonable. I now you may be cynacle about this but it will work if you drink this. It's-"

But i didn't give him time to tell me what it was. The pain was almost unbearable now. I wrenched the cup from his hands and drained the contents. The liquid was warm and delightful. It spread through my entire body, easing the pain. My body stopped shaking as it slowly relaxed. The child inside me stopped taking all my energy. I hadn't noticed how pale my sin was until the blood returned to it. I shuddered one last time as the pain eased up in my spine. The child stopped moving and relaxed, leting whatever the liquid was, soothe it.

I looked around. "What was that?" I asked Carlisle.

He cleared his throat, looing slightly wary. "It was replenishing the blood you lost. I'm sorry but it was the only way to help. Animal blood would do nothing to feed the child so-"

I paled. "You gave me human blood." I felt the bile rise to my throat. I wasn't angry per say, after all it was my fault for not letting them tell me what it was but i was sickened with myself. It had tasted amazing. I mean, what the fuck? It wasn't normal.

"Don't be worried, Leah. It's the baby that liked the blood, not you." Edward said.

"Don't read my thoughts." I mumbled. "I need to sleep."

Emmett chuckled. "We promise not to eat you."

"M'kay."

I peeked out from under my lashes to see that everybody had gone, except for Edward. I smiled at him as he placed one finger on my lips to tell me to keep quiet. I really wanted to spend more time with him but exaughstion was taking over.

"Then sleep." He whispered.

_I meant what i said when i said to not read my thoughts. _I said.

The last thing i heard before i entered the world of dreams was Edward chuckeling as he stroked my hair.


	23. Tell

**I hope y'all like because somethings comming up real quick. BWAHAHA  
**

**_

* * *

_

* * *

**I opened my eyes and remembered that i was in the Cullen household, which suprised me as i saw Seth staring down at me.

"Hey, Edward told me what happened. Are you okay?" Seth asked.

I smiled at him, placing my hand on my stomache. "I'm okay and so if my little bump."

Seth sat down next to me as i shifted myself into the sitting possition. "When are you going to tell everyone?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Um...never?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "If that works for you. But I'm trying to avoid going on patrol incase it slips. I'm lying saying that i don't want to go on patrol incase something happens to you. Which is true but still..."

I placed my arm around him but he flinched away.

"Jesus, Leah. You're freezing cold."

I laughed. "And i felt like i just burnt myself."

Seth rested his head on my shoulder when Edward came downstairs. "Hey Seth." He smiled as if there was no akwardness.

Seth tensed only a little bit when Edward sat the other side of Seth. "Hey, Edward."

"You okay Leah? I can get more blood if you want." Seth glanced at the look Edward was giving me, that look of adoration and protection, and relaxed, smiling to himself.

"Yes please." I said, feeling digusted with myself.

Edward stood up and walked away quickly before walking towards me with another cup'a blood. I looed down at it's contents before downing it quickly, stifeling a quick moan of pleasure when it traveled down my spine.

"Do you want to go home now, i mean. You have to tell Mom." Seth said, wincing.

I groaned. "She's at Charlie's. That'd be so akward. And how can i explain how i look like i'm gonna pop once when i'm only a month or so along?"

Seth shrugged. "Sorry, i've got nothing."

I sighed. "Maybe i can pass it off as some freaky wolf thing..." I shrugged. "What a shitty situation. But Charlie hasn't seen me in ages... maybe Sue'll think of a cover story. He got use to the creepiness of a strange hybrid baby quickly before." I said, fondly patting my bump. But i doubted if Sue would defend me when she saw how knocked up was.

"When do you wanna tell her?" Seth asked, looking at me in concern.

I shrugged. "Might as well get it over with sooner rather then later before i just walk up o her with a baby saying 'Yeah, i gave birth to this.' That'd go down a treat." _Or before she has to atend my funeral._

Edward gave me a pained look and i patted him on the shoulder, shaking my head whilst Seth watched our silent exchange with irritation.

"Unlike Edward here, i'm no telepath. Care to tell?" Seth asked.

Edward opened his mouth but i shook my head venemountly. _I dont want to scare him with the chance of this killing me. I don't think he's clued in that i can't be saved like Bella._

Edward opened him mouth again to complain but i shakily stood off my arse and i needed his help. "Seth, can you drive me to Charlie and Sue's house?" Sue had moved in with Charlie so now the Clearwater residence had become a regular station for the wolves to camp out in.

I hoped the idea of Edward telling Seth was now out of his mind. "Not by a long shot." Edward whispered into my ear and i cringed.

* * *

The ride to the house was uneventful, with Seth smiling slightly, trying to force akward conversation ever now and again but i was happy wth the comfortable silence. You know you have a very special person with you when you can just sit in absolute silence. Pulp Fiction taught me that. Damn, I have to watch that movie again but Jacob was the only one who would watch it with me. We were still slightly akward at the moment but i hoped it would get better. I frowned as i absentmindedly placed my hand on my stomache. I felt another little kick and i smiled.

"We're here." Seth said ot loud, shutting off the engne of my car.

Charlie's house looked so brooding as i loked at it. The potential doom that was inside it was making me nausious. "Could you get her?" I asked Seth. "And bring her out into the forest path? I'll wait there."

I staggered down the little path they had that led into he forest while Seth rang the doorbell and went inside. I waited there for five minuits or so before i heard my mom's voice.

"Look Seth. It's great that you remember that you have a mother every once in a while and visit but what are we doing? And why hasn't your lazy sister come."

"She has." He said. I heard their footsteps get closer and closer, crunching on twigs and some grit. Wth every footstep, i was closer to eternal damnation.

"Hi mom." I whispered, stepping out from the trees.

I looked up below my lashes to see her dark face redden in anger, a hiss escaping her lips as she inhaled shaply. "What the hell?" She seethed. "Leah Clearwater? Why the hell do you look six months pregnant?"

I whimpered. "Mom! Please listen to me."

"I'm listening!" She shouted. "This shouldn't be happening."

"It is though." I whispered. "I found out on my birthday."

Sue growled. She was where i got my hot-headness from and my pride. "I have perfect recolation and that was no where near six months ago. Who's is it? Is it Jakes?"

I shook my head furiously. "No. We're not together anymore."

"Then who!" She shreiked. " For god's sake Leah. Please tell me you know who the father is. I didn't raise you to be a...a slut!"

Tears sprung to my eyes as i looked down at my mother. I was a good foot taller then her but seemed to shrink and her to grow with every piercing syllable she uttered.

"Mom! How could you say such a thing." Seth growled, walking up to me and placing an arm around me, hugging me softly.

I nded up on the forest floor, crying my heart out ith my kind brother's arms wrapped around me, my mother refusing to look at me. This time, I clung to him, afraid to let go. He was the only one who knew about Edward and I and i couldn't have hoped for anyone else to find us in that tree. As loyal and accepting as he was, i found a new respect for him.

"Leah...i'm sorry alright?" Sue said, sighing in fustraition. "It's just so unexpected. I know havn't been the best mother since I've been with Charlie and i feel like it's my fault."I looked up at her, wiping away the tears. Seth still glared at Sue but it was sfter then before. I had never known him to forgive slower then myself. "I should trust you. You're in your twenties now. I'm just so use to thinking of you as my baby girl." Tears were now overflowing in Sue's eyes. She sniffed. It was an unactractive sound but it made my heart pang with feeling.

"Mom... I-"

"No. There's nothing you could say that would console me. This is my fault." She said, straitening up and wiping her nose on her sleeve, blinking bacl ears quickly before they had a chance to run down her cheeks.

"It's a vampire's." I murmered quietly, but she heared anyway.

She looked like a lost child. "What?"


	24. Tears

**I'm evil arnt i. I held out the last chapter so long so i'm hoping that i get more up much quicker in future and, hopefully, you'll find t VERY very juicy...  
**

**Also, read my other stories. The closest one to this i have is Under the Influence of Alcohol. It's not a Leadward story It's a Jaspella however, i hope it's funny!**

**Dedicated wholelly and heartilly to foggybythebay who is a great writter who is really origanal and i definitly recomend the BellaJacob story, Just One Kiss. ^_^  
**

**_

* * *

_

* * *

**Sure had told us that she needed time to think so we went off, me and Seth.

The ride to my place was very uneventful, apart from two of my ribs breaking, sending a jolt of pain across my ribs. Seth had stopped the car at the side of the road and had sat next to me in the back seat. After a few minuits of him fussing over me, paniking and telling me if i could breath alright (which i couldn't but i wasn't about to tell him that.) he asked if i should be taken to Carlisle.

"Fuck no." I laughed. I'm not spending forever in that bloodsucker hole. I want my life. If it gets worse..." _When it gets worse _"Then he can come to me." I folded my arms as Seth rolled his eyes jokeily but this brief action of novelty was...well, brief. Another convulsing pain as i swore i heard anther rib crack, my back arched as i let out a small scream. Trying to hold it back was pointless. But i felt the bones set, leaving me panting. "I need more blood." I whispered hoarsly, the words escaping from my dry throat as if they didn't belong to me. I swore loudly again as there was another blow, this time to my lower pelvis, but not enogh to crack it. "I'm being murdered slowly, from the inside out." I hissed.

Seth stared at me, with dead eyes. They didn't hold that light that usually filled them, nor a protective glare that he was showing before. His eyes were dead. Not in a toutured pain, like Edward was when he discovered Bella was pegnant (and when he tried to hide it from me when i was.) No. Seth's eyes had gone past burning torture. They were dead. He swallowed loudly before chokeing a few words, monotonosly.

"You're going to die, arn't you." He just stared at some point to the left of my head, not looking at anything except the future. "Edward can't save you, can he?"

I gulped, curling as much as I could into the fetal position, wrapping my arms around my stomach...around the thing that was killing me. I nodded and then shrugged. I looked up to meet Seth's dead eyes. "I might. I can't deny that's it's a possibility." Seth opened his mouth but i shook my head. "I know what you're going to say, Seth and...i have to do this. I already love it. This is my only chance, Seth and nobody can take this away from me. I had...accepted long ago my inability to mother. But now? That i have a chance?"

Seth did the last thing i expected him to do I expected him to shout and scream at me, i expected him to swear, i expected him to say how he was going to kill Edward...instead, he let out a sob and flung his arms around me, burying his head in my shoulder, shaking slightly, no not with anger. He was shaking as the sadness ripped through him. The tears sprung o my eyes as well, but all i could do was hug him back, rocking him back and forth, humming a lullabye our dad use to sing me when was a baby.

I cried a lot before i went to bed as a baby and all that could calm me was that lullabye but Seth never needed it and that puzzled my parents. Seth was a quiet baby. Because i would sing it to him, before Sue and Harry went to bid him goodnight. I'd never told a soul this and i doubted Seth remembered.

"How?" Seth whispered hoarsly. "How could you do that to me. You can't leave me, sis. You just...can't."

Before i knew it, i felt the hot tears prick in my eyes and spill over, burning their way down my ice cold cheek. In the movies, when a woman cried, she was beautiful and so vunerable that every guy in the audiance of the theater just swoons. In real life, it isn't like that. Your eyes turn red, your cheeks puff up and your nose turns red and snotty. I knew i looked exactly like that as i sobbed, just as hard as my little brother.

Before i knew it, Seth was soothing me: stroaking my hair, rocking me back and forth like a young child. I was so use to comforting him, looking after him that this situation felt alien...not real. But it was nice not to hold up my long overdue tears. Tears for my losses and those who i could lose. Tears for Sam, for Mom and Dad, for Jacob, for Edward, for Seth and now for the creature inside me.

"Seth." I sobbed. "I'm scared... Scared for Edward if...if i don't make it. Scared for my baby. Scared for Mom and for Jacob." Seth didn't say anything but there was nothing he could say so i continued. "But. What if I don't make it. There's such a small chance that I will. I shouldn't be worrying you about this, It's horrible of me. But i _need_ to, Seth. I need to tell someone."

"Come on Leah, you're always so strong." Seth choked. "If you cry then the world might as well lose hope." Despite everything, i gave a small laugh through my tears. Seth released me from his hug and gently held onto my shoulders, looking at my face. "If anyone can get through this, you can, Leah. Don't lose hope because it's all we have right now."

I gave a small smile. "God dammit Seth, you know i love you right. Remind me to tell you more often."

"I'll hold you to that." A small smile appeared on his face and i smiled as well as he kissed my forehead.

"If i make it." I said.

"_When_ you make it." Seth countered and i lightly rolled my eyes.

He was right. All i had was hope right now and Seth was the one who gave it to me.

* * *


	25. Start

**Yay! I'm glad at the progress i've made on this. Dedication and luff to my reviewers and readers who make my day!  
**

* * *

I hissed out air as i flopped down on my sofa.

"Can i get you a drink of water?" Seth asked and i nodded, wondering how strong your stomach would have to be to know someone you knew was drinking blood. Sue and Emily for certain would hurl. Seth came back and i chugged down the contents of the glass, grimacing as my child kicked out in my stomach in protest.

The doorbell rang and i made to get up and answer it before Seth gently pushed me back into the sofa and he got up. "You're not moving from that position until i say so, Leah." I growled at him and he grinned. "Love you too sis." And a small smile appeared on my lips until my child stretched, making me bite back a scream as pain shot up my spine.

I was glad Seth wasn't looking at that point as he was answering the door. I glanced up wards and all the blood i had returned to my face in anger. "What are you doing here?"

Sam looked in pain almost as he refused to look at me, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. The glare i had before softened slightly as i looked at him. There was an awkwardness to him that I'd never really seen before.

"How's Emily?" I asked, surprised to see that i could talk about my cousin who betrayed me all those years ago without feeling pain because of it.

"She's upset that you didn't confide in her about the species of that...thing." He said pointing at my stomach and i raised one eyebrow. "But she's more upset with herself really."

I scoffed. "Why?"

Sam chose to ignore this question, choosing instead to turn to Seth. "How's the thing growing? What's the risk?"

"Maximum." Seth murmured darkly and Sam growled slightly.

"Look, cut the crap, Sam. Why are you here?"

Sam flinched and bared his teeth. "For fucks sake Leah. Everyone's going out of their fucking mind, worrying about you. Hell, even Paul." There was a tortured look in his eyes. "What are you playing at, Lee lee?"

I sucked in air through my teeth. He always knew the exact words that would make me upset. To make me feel stupid. I hated him for it. I loved him still, like i loved Jacob and Edward too.

Suddenly, the child inside me kicked out, feeling my anger. Cracking the rib that had just mended it's self half an hour ago. I shrieked slightly, feeling small tears trickle down my cheek. Sam was by my side instantly. He was saying something, with a worried look in his eye and slight anger but i wasn't listening. I was concentrating on letting my rib heal it's self again.

When i could finally hear Sam again, i tried desperately not to listen to him swearing about my child. At that moment, i hated him so much.

"Stop it!" I seethed. "Stop talking about things you don't understand. I need to ave this child. I already love it so much. So just shut up. You don't know."

He sighed. "I do." He hesitated before continuing. "Emily's pregnant."

I was shocked to say the least but Seth was bouncing slightly in happiness. "Conrats, man. How long have you known?"

"Two days." Sam replied.

"Wow. I bet Emily's happy."

"She's ecstatic." Sam replied.

I tried a smile. "I'm happy for you, Sam." And was surprised at how true my words were.

Then there came anther knock at the door.

"I didn't know I was hosting a party." I said sarcastically as Seth jumped up t answer the door.

"Leah, It's Jake. Do you want him here?" Seth growled.

Jacob's entire body filled the door frame, his face anxious and uncertain, but his face dropped on any emotion when he saw Sam. They exchanged a brief nod of which the meaning was lost on me. Sam got up.

"I'll see you later, Lee lee." He murmured before walking past Jacob, not looking at him.

"Jake, come in." I sighed.

Jacob walked and sat down next to me without hesitation. "Leah, do you feel okay?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. Seth, shut the door incase anybody else decides it's time to visit the Clearwater's."

Seth came and sat on my other side, glaring a little at Jacob.

Jacob turned to me and pulled me into a light hug. "You okay?"

I shrugged, wincing as this movement moved the baby. "Been better."

"When a half vampire kid isn't growing inside you?" He suggested and i let out a brief laugh.

Seth looked surprised at how at ease i was around Jacob, considering what he did to me in front of everybody. He didn't know of the conversation i had with Jacob.

"You've been hanging around the Cullen's allot, Leah." He said and i wondered what he was getting at. "Especially that big one, what's his name...Emmett?"

I looked at him unblinkingly for a second or two, staring at he look of suspicion on Jake's face and burst out laughing. "No don't seriously think what i think you're thinking, right?"

"Come on Leah. You and him certainly have a lot of fun together." He looked quite hurt that i was laughing at him and that made me laugh harder.

"Not _that_ kind of fun you idiot." I gigled. "Emmett and Rose are, like, completely wacko for each other and..._Emmett_? Seriously?" I shuddered. Not that he wasn't attractive or anything but he was...Emmett. I let out another giggle.

Jacob was looking into the corner of the room for a few seconds before he spoke again. "So not Carlisle or anything either?" I whacked him lightly around the head.

* * *

The sun was reaching it's last rays over the horizon and Jacob was saying goodbye.

"It was nice to see you again, Leah." He smiled.

"Nice seeing you too, you big lug." I laughed.

Jacob pulled me into a hug. "Bye Leah."

I leaned back to look at him, with a smile on my face... when i felt a shot of pain surge through my lower stomach, shivering down my spine and down my limbs as i felt a blow to my lower spine. I threw up blood.

And as fell to the floor I heard Jacob and Seth shouting my name.


	26. Blood

**Um... Mwahaha???? Dedication to one of my best friends, Katherine. Just for being there. This ones for you, hun!  
**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

She let out a wild screama nd i could do nothing as she fell to the floor, shaking as her body tied to transform.

"Leah!" I shouted, hoping she could hear me. "Don't transform." I didn't know what do do. "Oh Fuck." I shouted.

Seth was next to Leah, cradeling her head in his lap, sobbing. I leant down too. "I'll call the Cullen's!" Seth said running to the phone, leaving me with Leah's broken looking body.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs into her room, paniking. "Come on Leah. Don't die on me now. You can't die." I shouted.

She was still shaking and i was just glad that her spine hadn't broken. "Oh please oh please be alright!" I sobbed.

I pressed my hands down on her chest beating her heart for her since her pulse felt so fragile and weak. "Come on, come on!" I murmered to myself.

"Jake!" She shreiked and the sound made my tears come faster as i was helpless to do anything excep't make sure she didn't die.

Seth ran upstairs, panting. "Carlisle wasn't there." He panted. "Edward's comming."

"What?" I shouted. "Why that bastard?"

Seth galred at me for a second before speaking. "Stop the petty predujice, Jake. You and him helped deliver Renesmee. It was the most sensible choice."

At that moment, i didn't care enough about who came, just as long as Leah's heart kept beating; beating strong and hard.

It took far too long for Cullen to arrive. He seemed to have appeared in the room, having jumped in through the window.

"What do i do?" I said quickly to him.

"Talk to her, keep her around." He said quickly, his eyes dark and tourtured. "I'll get out the child. Use CPR. There's no morphine." He muttered to himself. "I'm sorry Leah."

She choked up more blood and I heard her gasping for breath.

"Leah, you can get through this. You're strong enough!" I whispered to her.

Placing my lips to hers I breathed for her. All the times I had kissed her before...this one was different. The other's didn't taste of blood. I pulled my lips away from hers. "Get it out before her spine breaks!"

Edward nodded. "Breath, Leah!"

Leah's heart shuddered, missing a beat or two but it was still beating, struggeling to pump her blood. I pressed down on her heart, to even the beats while i breathed for her. She lay limp as a ragdoll but her passageway was clear. She took one shuddering breath and screamed, her eyes flying wide open, red from burst blood vessels.

And then I heard the farmilliar sound of metal being shredded apart as Edward's teeth ripped through her stomach, getting out the child.

"Come on Leah!" I shouted. "You can't die on me. On Seth. We need you! We love you too much to let you go."

And then her shaking stopped and she gasped, breathing slowly in shuddering breaths, her heart beating a bit faster.

I heard a small cry and saw a small baby in Edward's arms. The baby boy's skin was a light russet with a small mop of silky black hair. He was compleatly Leah's apart from the strange omnious glow underlaying the childs half vampire skin. He let out a small cry as he looked upon Leah. As did I. The place where Edward had cut through the skin was healing inwards, a scab growing over the area before fresh skin grew ontop. Leah gasped as the bones the child had broken were healing but not fast enough.

Her heart beats quickened, faster and faster. She choked on her own blood, gasping for air. I propped her head up so she could breath. She opened her eyes and looked wildly around before her eyes landed on her child. A weak smile landed on her features. "Harry. I'll call him Harry." And then she let out a little laugh. "Harry Emmett Clearwater."

I looked upon her then, so fragile and broken looking but still happy. I had hope. She would fight to stay alive. If not for me or for Seth or for the fucking vampire who got her into this mess, she would for her child.

And then Edward spoke. "Get him away from her before he bites her. Male hybrids are venomous." I did so, carefully taking the child off her.

And Leah moaned, her hand reaching out for her child. But suddenly she gasped and shook, her eyes rolling back into her head. She started shaking violently. I placed my hand on her shoulder but her skin had suddenly risen high again, so hot that I burnt myself. She let out an ear-splitting screetch, her hand clutching at my arm, her fingernails drawing blood.

"What can we do?" I rushed, stoaking Leah's hair and trying to calm her. All i could heard were her quickened heartbeats in my head. _Da-dum da-dum da-dum._

Edward gritted his teeth. "There's nothing we can do. Just try and make sure she doesn't transform. Then her broken bones will set wrong and that could kill her." I felt her body try and lengthen as the beats inside tryed to explode out. Her clothing stretched and tore as she shook, slowly transforming. She let out a screem. _Da-dum-da-dum-da-dum._ There, on the table in front of us, lay a silver wolf. Leah let out a howl in pain.

"No! Leah, change back. You need to heal!" Edward commanded. The wolf whined, shuddering and shaking, her heart beats getting even faster.

_Da-dum da-dum da-dum._

Her large wolf eyes stared around in confusion and then they looked at Edward. She closed her eyes and howled another time. Her howl turned into a scream as she transformed back. Her limbs didn't look right. They were set wrong, due to her transformation.

"We need to re-break her bones." I gasped in horror and Edward nodded his eyes burning.

The ordeal was terrible, with Leah's clothless body writhing around in agony, screaming every time she moved. Edward set about re-breaking the bones in her wrongly set arms. Every time i heard that shattering crack, I moaned with Leah as she screamed and screamed.

_da...dum...da....dum...da... _

Her body laid down still, yet in her voice she still moaned and growled as her bone's re-mended themself but she wasn't shaking anymore. Her bones wern't growing wrong but she was still in danger. She had lost a lot of blood.

_da...dum...da....dum...da... _

Still cradeling her child in one hand, I pressed down on her heart, trying to keep it even as Edward tried to keep the blood flowing through her legs.

_da...dum...da....dum...da... _

"No!" I shouted. _...dum..._

The sudden silence of her heart...

I screamed, feeling the red hot tears pouring down my face. Her child looked up at me with green eyes and then at his mother, reaching out his arms to her.

"He won't bite her. He knows that now." Edward said. His eyes were dead. He looked broken inside.

I placed the child in her lifeless arms. He lay down on her body, whining in annoyance as she stared upon his non-moving mother.

She was dead. His mother was a corpse.

"Fuck!" Edward screamed, punching the wall and practically tearing his hair out by the root. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

I didn't look at anything. I wasn't seeing anything, my eyes blurred with tears. I pulled up the blood-stained sheet of her bed to cover her naked and bloody body. Harry was still whining as he curled up like a dog onto his mother's chest.

Outside I heard a howl as Seth's wolf self ran into the woods. His howl echoed and reverberated inside my head. It was even worse then Leah's screams and the child's crying.

Edward lifted Harry from Leah's chest and pulled the sheet up further, to her neck. He held her child close to him. Maybe to restrain himself from killing someone. Because he couldn't save her and neither could I.

I walked out the room, aimlessly walking down the stairs, my fingers clutching the bannister too tight, breaking the wood. I heard movement above upstairs as Edward talked to the half-vampire child. The baby let out a strangled cry.

Outside, the air was filled with the sound of the wolves howling in unison. Howling for Leah Clearwater.


	27. Howl

**Sorry if you thought i was going to end it there. I'm not that evil. This story still has a way to go yet. :3  
**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I let out a strangled scream, pushing over the dining room table, trying to vent all the anger and fustraition I felt onto the furniture. How I wanted to transform, to take off into the woods. A wolf could deal with such pain.

I couldn't. I was too weak... far too weak.

I looked out at the forests surrounding Leah's house. The darkness of the trees looked so inviting. When i was a wolf, I could run and run and forget.

No...not forget. I could never forget the look of Leah's broken and bloodied body as her sightless eyes tried to see everyone. It made me sick to my stomache and i wanted to hurl.

I looked out and pulled my top off, throwing it down and pulling my shorts off before exploding.

I ran and ran, my paws hitting the floor faster then I'd ever run before. I was the second fastest runner in either of the packs...no. Now i was the fastest, wasn't i...Leah...

I inhaled and howled to the moon that had risen in the sky. A full moon...how fitting. The onslaught of my pack's voice in my head.

_I...I can't believe she's dead. _Quil moaned.

_This can't be happening. Not Leah! _Embry cried out.

Seth's was the worst. His tourtured howls echoed his every thought. _She's dead... She's dead! No!!_

I stayed silenwaiting for the other's to question me. They didn't need to. The only thing i was thinking about was the sudden stillness of her body. The blood smeared across her front and dripping onto the floor, her brown eyes sightless. Her heart still.

How many countless times had Embry wanted to see Leah topless. Now he had his chance he threw up, moaning.

_Jake. What happened. When the pack heard Seth's cries we assumed the worst. _Sam sounded just as broken as any of us. Even though he had broken her heart, he still loved her.

_It's true...she's dead. _I whispered.

This was followed by the howls of the other pack, Sam's loudest of them all.

The night was filled with at least twelve wolves howling. The human's would lose their sleep tonight, haunted by the sounds. I hoped they would forever remember this night and that it haunted them, like it would haunt so many people.

I couldn't bare it any longer. I needed to see her one last time. To see her face. I ran back to the Clearwater's house, pulling on my shorts and walking up the bannister.

The house seemed eerily quiet, as if something was missing from it. I had happy memories of Leah in this house. I remembered her favorite film, Pulp Fiction, and how she would always quote the famous line _"And i will strike down upon thee with great vengence and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers and you will know my name is the lord when i lay my vengence upon thee."_ And then she would always laugh in the movie in the car when the guy's head got blown off. She could watch that film over and over again and not get bored because she also had a bit of a crush on Bruce Willis.

I remembered how, whenever a song she liked came on the radio, she would trun it up to full volume and clear a space in her living room and dance. She had no skills whatsoever in dancing but she didn't care. She danced like the world was watching, like it was something special. And how most of her favorite songs were those old fashioned pop songs. She would always try and get me to join in even though I had less ability then her.

How she, after every shower, would write some funny or strange quote from her favorite films and books on the mirror. Never a romance quote. They were too soppy and pathetic, she would say, laughing as she wrote down a funny catchphrase from Star Trek.

I could remember every single detail and qurik of hers for she had millions. And now they were gone, just like that.

Gone with her, my Leah.


	28. Life

**I really want to finsih this story because i have a brillinat idea for another story! Reviews are my MUSE so hopefully people can inspire me!  
**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I tregged up the stairs, my feet heavy like they were made of iron. Everything felt so difficult now. Even breathing. I wondered how easy it would all be if i were to just stop breathing right now, give it up like a bad habit. It would provide some comfort for me.

But i couldn't die, not even for Leah, whom i loved so much. I just couldn't. Seth needed me, my best friends needed me. Even Renesme needed me.

I walked across the landing, feeling dead inside.

But I heard a voice and the coo of a child comming from Seth's room.

I walked slowly towards the door of the room. There was Edward, still holding Leah's baby who looked like it had grown. The baby no longer had the blood of it's mother tainted on it.

Edward was whispering to the child. "It's okay, Harry. It's okay baby." He was rocking the child to-and-fro softly, wiping a few strands of the baby's hair away from his face. He looked like he really cared...

wait...

That wasn't right...

That was..._wrong!_

My mind went into haywire, considering the possibility of-

But Leah wouldn't do that. Not with _him._ She hated him. But...before she had become pregnant, I had assumed she wouldn't do that with any vampire, let alone Cullen.

I felt my body shake, I saw red but I tried to calm myself down. Killing him would do no good to anything...would it? What if Edward really was the father of the kid? He's deserve to be killed for murdering Leah. He killed her. But maybe he just felt affection towards the kid because he felt like he'd failed and needed to make up for it. He could save his wife but not Leah. Maybe that broke him?

And the next few words he uttered shattered my forced calm.

"It's okay son. I'm here. I'll always be here." Edward then kissed the top of the baby's head.

My breaths hitched and i growled. "What did you just say?" I stuttered, trying to keep my voice level but the venom dripping off every syllable.

Edward turned around, a dead look in his eyes. "Jake, you don't want to transform. You'll hurt Harry." But there was a concerned look in his eyes as he held the kid closer, protecting it from me.

Then i lost it. "You just called that thing son." I growled. "You did this to Leah?" I shouted. "You killed her?"

"Calm down, Jake!" Edward shouted as the child started sobbing. "You're scaring him." Edward placed the child down on Seth's bed. The child reached it's fingertips towards Edward, whining again.

Edward walked past me, anger in his eyes. I followed him into the hallway, shutting Seth's door behind me. For some bizzare reason, I didn't want to harm Leah's child. He was a part of her. The only part of her alive!

I roughly grabbed the front of Edward's shirt and lifted him off the ground, pushing his body against the wall so his feet were hanging in the air.

"What the fuck?" I growled at him.

Edward's calm deminor broke and he hissed at me. "Listen, Black. I'm not going to explain myslef to _you_ of all people. I'd kill you if Leah hadn't loved you so much."

I laughed sadistically. "Kill me then. I'd like to see you try. She's not here anymore to stop you and that's _your_ fault, Cullen."

Edward snarled. "I could, you know but I won't. I won't lower myself to your level. Not again." I didn't understand the _'not_ _again'_ part but I was too angry to question little details.

"Are you the one who put Leah in this mess?" I growled.

Edward sighed, pain evident in his features. "Yes..."

My mind saw red and I let a feral bark rip through me. "How long? How long have you been going at it?"

"Why would i tell you, dog?" Edward said venemously.

"Because." I said, shoving his against the wall again, leaving a dent. "If you don't, I'll kill you, got that?"

"Embry's birthday party." He said.

I scowled. "You've been doing that to her for that long?" I felt my entire body shake as all my sences told me to transform and kill him, to rip his pretty head off his shoulders.

He hissed. "I could ask you the same question, Black." He spat. "How long, mongrel?"

My brows furrowed. "What are you talking about, bloodsucker?" Another growl. "Murderer!"

He exhaled through his gritted teeth. "How. Long. Have. You. Been..." He closed his eyes and when they opened again, they were burning with a furious anger. "**Fucking my _wife_!**"

Everything was silent...I stopped shaking.

I dropped him to the floor, my anger deteriating, my brows furrowed in confusion... "How-"

"I'm a mind reader Black." He hissed, laughing sarcastically. "I didn't notice until it was too late. How long before that Jacob? How long have you and Bella been going at it behind my back?" He shouted.

I heard a shattered breath behind me. "Jake..." A hoarsed whisper.

I turned around.

There was Leah, purple rings around her eyes, her hair matted with blood, her arms far too thin as she held a blood stained sheet around her body. A look of tortured disbelief and sadness on her face. She looked like a corpse. "Is it true?"


	29. Free

**Aw! You realy didn't think i would do that to Leah did you? Like one of my awsome reviewers said, she's too stubborn to die.  
**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

My Leah. Beautiful, bitchy, stubborn, amazing Leah.

She looked so weak, so ill. Her eyes had the darkest of circles under them, her skin sweaty and sickly with blood stains everwhere. She looked like something out of a horror movie.

I heard Edward sharply intake beath behind me and hiss but i couldn't pay him any attention.

Leah...she was here. Was i imagining this? She couldn't be alive, she had died. She was dead! Edward had killed her.

"L-Leah?" Choked another voice in didbeief. Seth ran towards her sister, tears down his face as he flung his arms around her and holding her in a tight hug, sobbs recking through him. "I-i thought y-you were dead!" He cried, not leting go as he clung to his sister for dear life.

But her eyes never left mine, shinning with an emotion I couldn't depict. She placed one hand on Seth's shoulder and gently eased him off her, biting her bottom lip, glancing once at her tear-stained brother's face and back to me. She walked slowly towards me, stumbeling as she did, her breathing inceasing.

Then she tripped, nearly falling to the floor and I caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. I felt several hits of pressure on my chest and i looked down to see Leah's small, weak fists beating hard against my skin. I was shocked at how weak she was. There were tears spilling over her eyes.

"You bastard! You fucking, _fucking_ bastard." She was sobbing. "How could you!" I heard a small crack as she shattered a bone in her hand.

"Leah! Stop it, you'll hurt yourself." Edward whispered.

Leah did stop, glancing up, her teary eyes meeting mine. "Was she better then me?" She hissed venemously. Edward sharply intook another beath.

I fet a lump in my throat. "Leah, I-"

"Was she better then me!? Answer me you fucking prick!" She seethed, trying to push me off her, the power in her arms a little stronger then before. As soon as i let my arms go of her, she moaned and dropped to the floor, another wave of tears flowing down her face.

Edward rushed to her side, placing and arm around her and rocking her, trying to calm her. How I longed to be the one to hold her, to let her now how much I cared. Because I did! Too much and, as always, never enough.

There was a fury in her eyes as she glared up at me, never beaking her gaze, capturing me in them. I knew couldn't turn away from her now if tried. Because, she was Leah! She always had that effect on me. She made me clumsy and made me forget all reason when it came to her.

"What's going on?" Seth hesitated before asking, his voice strangled at the sight of his sister so vulnerable.

"Jake's been fooling around, havn't you princess?" She seethed. "Oh yeah, with a fucking vampire." This made Edward flinch and i could tell he was listening to our thoughts, of the day i lost it and went crazy on her. I compleatly regretted not talking to her about it first...

Edward kissed her temple and Leah finally tore her brown eyes away from mine, freeing me. Her eyes's locked with Edward's and she considered him for a few seconds. "Is that why you-" Her voice was uncertain. I could detect the betrayel, the love and the slight anger in her voice.

"At first. I was just so...angry. I planned to confront him but then I ran into you and I just didn't think really. And after that I couldn't stay away from you." Edward said to her sofly, his thumb tracing circles on her skin.

"She has that effect on people." I murmered quietly.

"Smart move, Cullen." She sighed, a small smile on her face before she turned to me. "We were _together_! God damn it, Black. You didn't even care enough to ask me how I felt."

"I thought you didn't care." I whispered bitterly to her. "I was just a toy to you for you to-"

"You're wrong." She interupted. "You don't think I cared, Jake? Because I did. And it hurt so fucking much to love you because-" She sighed, the sparkle in her eyes gone as she loked at me, dead. "That was the problem Jake. You wern't mine and you _couldn't_ be mine. You were _hers_. Nessie's. You know, the daughter of the woman you fucking love so much."

She was wrong, she was always wrong. It was always her...always. But I couldn't have her. She was untameable and wild and so free. She was never mine, never anyones. Edward glanced up at me, hearing my thoughts, nodding slightly.

There came a cry, from Seth's room. Seth's eyes glanced upwards, a new emotion on his face. He bit his bttom lip. "Shall i get her?"

"Him." Leah whispered, glancing upwards aswell, a look of longing on her face as she stared at the door to Seth's room. "My baby Harry."

Seth looked down at his sister with a glowing love on his face. "Harry?"

"Harry Emmett apparently." Edward chuckled, a shinning glory on his face. "I have yet to ask why."

"Rosalie told me that on no condition was i to forfill Emmett's request that i name the baby Emmett, so..." Leah chuckled weakly.

Seth walked over to his room, and came out holding the child. He handed the baby to Leah. Her eyes were wary at first as she reached out to hold Harry. But as soon as the baby was in her arms, she giggled lightly, stoaking his head and humming a lullabye to him, glancing at him with love filled eyes, before turning them towards Edward. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

I felt my heart ripping, he love that held for her tearing it's self to shreds as i saw her and _him_ so fucking perfect together.

She had found her happiness, as did Edward. I needed to find mine now.

I sprinted down the stairs, pulling off my trousers and securing them to the cord around my ankle, before i ran off into the forest.


	30. Run

**Um... I love you all so much? Kisses  
**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I ran and ran, ignoring the voices in my head. I briefly growled at them but they saw in my mnd the picture of Leah, looking so dead, as she cradled her baby.

I head their happiness and their utter joy. Because they cared about Leah, so much.

_She's alive! _Quil chanted. _She's alive, alive alive!_

_The deamon baby didn't kill her. _Embry celebrated.

I didn't listen to anyhing else, nor did i bother to clue in Sam's pack about her being alive, i just ran and ran, feeling the forest sweep behind me, the trees pass so quickly. I felt like I was flying.

Then I arrived and phased back, pulling my trousers back on. I heard her up the stars, talking to Renesmee, her waterfall voice resting my anger and agtation.

I scaled a nearby tree and jumped in through the window.

"Jake." She laughed, smiling. "You made me jump. Come to see Nessie?" Bella asked, a warm smile lighting her face.

I shook my head and grited my teeth. "No."

"Jake?" She asked, her voice uncertain. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving." I stated.

Her face fell, fear dominating her features. "Y-you can't, Jake. I mean, what would I- i mean, Nessie do without you? The pack?"

"Come with me."

"B-but what about my family? Edward?!" She whispered.

"He knows." I stated and her eyes widened.

"Shit." She whispered, too quiet for Nssie's half-vampire ears to hear.

"Well, you comming?" I asked. "Nessie can come too."

She hesitated, turned to Nessie and ben down slightly so her face was level with her daughter's. "Nessie. Would you go with Uncle Jake and me? Far away? Someplace nice and pretty, how about that?"

She shook her head and my heart fell a bit. I did care for Renesmee so much but she was almost like a sister or a niece to me. She looked at me and smiled. "Someone needs to take care of Edward and of Leah."

I furrowed my brows at her, tilting my head. Did she now? "What are you tlking about, Nes?" I asked, worry forming in my voice.

She smiled agan. "I pay more atention then people give me credit for." She reached up her arms and i lifted her up, hugging her. "Bye, bye Jake. Come back soon won't you?"

I nodded. "Definitly."

Bella gave her daughter a long hug and asked her what she was talking about before but Nessie just shrugged, winking at me. That kid sure was a mystery. I pondered what my life would be like without her. I would surely miss her so much that it would hurt but she was safe and sound here and I could be happy for her.

Bella and I started writting notes. Bella wrote one for her family and one for just Edward. I wrote one to my pack, to Edward and one to Leah. Bella glared at me when she saw me write he name 'Leah' on one of my letters but she didn't say anything. Leaving them in Nessie's room, I strolled to the window and offered Bella my hand.

"Goodbye." Bella whispered to the Cullen house. "Goodbye my beautiful daughter." She said to Nessie. "Tell everyone i love them." Renesmee nodded, sitting on her bed patiently watching us without saying a word.

Bella took my hand and smiled before we bot jumped out the window and into the night.

Before I landed, I heard Nessie's soft voice in her room. "Be happy, Mom."

"I love you so much, Jake. More then i could ever love Edward."

"I love you too Bells." I said. "More then anybody else." I lied.

She reached up and started kissing me with her cool, sweet lips. They were hard and perfect, so unlike Leah's. Leah's lips were so soft and she had a slight dent in her lower lip from pouting all the time. But i loved Bella so much. She had such a hold on me that it shattered me.

"Let's go." I said and we both ran into the night.

I never once looked back.


	31. Note

**Remember my lovely readers, no hating _any_ characters...except maybe Bella. Haha! xxx**

**After i finish my story i have a suprise. I'm plotting a new story..two new ones in fact! One will be a long shot of all of Jacob's best and worst memories of Leah and my other story? ell, i said it was a suprise didn't i! I'll tell you when i finish! :D  
**

* * *

**Leah POV  
**

I held Harry close to my body, hearing his fluttering heartbeats, his skin so hot, even slightly to me. I was worried at first. What if i didn't know what to do or how to look after him. What if i had no motherly instincts...but i didn't have to worry. As soon as i saw his pale russett skin and his mop of black hair, every part of my being longed to hold him, to love him. I could see little of Edward in him but Harry had his father's sharp and handsome features. Edward also told me that Harry possesed his eyes before he was a vampire.

When Edward had told me that I had died, it wasn't much of a shock to me. All i could remember was the shattering pain and the darkness. Dieing seemed the least of my problems. I was just glad that my heart had decided to wake up again. I felt too weak as my body was still healing it's nternal bleeding and my broken bones.

I was still clad only in a bloodstained sheet, my body covered in blood too. I looked like something out of a scary movie...like a corpse.

I looked up and noticed that Jacob wasn't there. I hated him so much at that moment...so much. But i couldn't deny all the thoughts in my head of _him_ and I saw Edward's face as he heard me. But I had chosen Edward and I loved him so much. I wondered sometimes if he'd felt the same way.

"Of coarse i do Leah."

"Hey, where did Jake go?" I asked him, stroaking my child's cheek softly.

Edward hung his head. "Sometime about a happy ending." That was all he would say but I started to bite my lip, a nervous habit i had whenever i was nervous or I was thinking.

Seth wrinkled his nose slightly and as i inhaled, i smelt more vampire. Edward shot up quickly, swearing slightly. "It's the other's." He mumbled darkly. "Carlilse was worried. And Rose and Emmett..." I heard their soft silky voices downstairs. It seemed like the entire Cullen clan had decided to visit my house. Edward's brow was furrowed. "Something bad's happened..."

The first one up the sairs was Rosalie. She wrinkled her nose up when she saw Seth but let out a polite smile before looking strait past her brother and fell upon me...and my child. Her eyes, generally quite cold, filled with love. She ran next to me, smiling. "It's a boy then?"

I nodded. "He's called Harry."

Emmett whined. "You promised, Leah!"

Rosalie and I rlled our eyes. "Harry Emmet Clearwater. I'd never go back on a promise." Emmett's face filled with glee as he sat down on my other side, watching Harry with curiosity and a small affectionate emotion.

Carlise, Esme, Jasper and Alice were looking at me in horror. "Oh my god." Alice murmered.

I growled slightly but Rose laughed. "You look like you died, Lee."

"I did." I told her. "Everyone thought I was. How long was I out for?"

Edward shrugged. "Thirty miniuts or so before her body started to heal again."

"Edward... could i have a word?" Carlisle hesitated. "If you don't already know, that is..."

Edward's golden eyes flew upwards and met the totured eyes of his father. They widened significantly but suddenly there was just a hollow, dead look to him. "She's gone?"

Carlisle nodded and everyone else had hung their head, looking anywhere but at Edward or Carlisle. Who was gone? Had Nessie dissapeared? I started to panic. Even though i should truely hate that kid...I sort of liked her. I looked up at Edward and he shook his head.

"Bella." He whispered. "I guess that's where Jake went." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. I looked down at Harry, feeling the tears spring in my eyes. He had left and taken the love of his life with him. Not me...her. I had no right to these feelings but i felt them alright.

"Wait...what?" Alice hissed. "Jacob? Her...she left... and him?"

I didn't need to be Jasper to feel the tention suddenly in the air... the shock and the sadness and the anger. "What?" Rosaie growled, pure anger in her eyes.

I nodded. "Dear Jake hasn't been that truethful to me recently." I murmered. "Turns out he likes vampire the way you and I do." I muttered bitterly. I would have laughed if i didn't feel quite so hollow inside.

"Dad?" The fluttering voice came from downstairs and Edward's eyes shot up.

"You brought her? Why?"

Esme sighed. "She demanded that she come too. She said she needed to talk to you. We havn't told her that Bella's gone."

Nessie ran up the stairs, her bronze curls bobbing around her flushed face. She was so different to her new half-brother.

"Dad. I'm so sorry but please don't be mad at her. Or Jacob. I mean, I know she cares about you and everyone so much but she just looked so happy when he came and I never knew before but then they asked me to come too but I couldn't because they left you and Leah behind and I'm angry at them for that. But it's all my fault isn't it because i should've seen what was going on earlier but i just couldn't see it and now that she's gone it's just..." She gasped, having said the entire jumbled mess in one small breath. Her cheeks flooded with colour.

"Nes..." Edward sighed. "Your mother loves you very much, as does Jake. Do not blame yourself for anything. " He said sternly but gently, rushing over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

All of the Culen's were staring gobsmacked at the father and daughter. At how Nessie knew and how calm Edward was. But I understood. If i was honest with myself, i didn't fit in this tradgic scene. I wasn't a Cullen and I hadn't lost a daughter or a sister or a mate...well, the last one required some debate, I thought bitterly.

Nessie reached in her pocket and pulled out a few folded sheets of paper. "Mom and Jake left them at the house..."

She handed two to Edward, one to Carlisle and, suprisingly, one to me. Colour rose in my cheeks as I opened it.

_Leah,_

_So many things I could write and I don't know where to begin but, as always, I'll think about you.  
I do love Bella, so much I could have sworn my imprint was meant for her...not Nessie.  
I'm angry, I guess. and so fucking terrified. You now have your little boy and your happiness  
and i could never have been a part of your world, however much i wished for it to be like that.  
I can't ask anything of you except to look after yourself and not let the others give you a hard time.  
_

_Love,  
Jake  
_


	32. New

**Well, I'm terrified of writting when everyone realises who the daddy is...because i don't want to kill off Edward (well, i might if you ask nicely! XD Love you all!!!) **

* * *

**Leah POV  
**

I clutched the note feeling my body shake slightly. Rose, next to me, glanced at the note, a look of curiosity on her face... but she wouldn't ask to see it and i wouldn't show her. I looked up at Edward, holding two letters.

On the first sheet, it seemed like the writter was trying to write an essay or novel of some sorts...the writting filling up most of the page. The other one was hanging by his side in his other hand, written in Jakes messy scawl.

'_hurt her and i will kill you_'

These seven words were all that dominated the sheet. I tore my eyes away quickly and folded up my letter tighty, holding Harry close to me as I fought tears.

"So, she realy did leave us for _him_ then." Alice growled softly, looking as if she were crying. She had not only lost a sister but a best friend but i felt little sympathy for her. I had lost a lot more.

But gained so much in return, i thought as I kissed Harry's forehead. He let out a small, gorgeous giggle and I saw a look of need on Esme's and Rosalie's faces.

I hesitated, wondering if I would get him back if I let Rose hold him. I knew she would not be tempted by his blood. It was half disgusting to her and half the same as her... I smiled.

"Want to hold him?" I asked softly to Rose. Her cold eyes warmed, an inner light shinning through as she held out her pale arms. I passed Harry to her and I saw her flinch when his hot skin made contact with her freezng cold flesh.

"Hiya Harry." She whispered, smiling. "Hello beautiful."

Harry's green eyes stared up at her wistfully, full of intellgence. He reached up and started playing with a lock of her curly blond hair, smiling.

I yawned and stood up. "I need a shower." I mumbled deadly. "While I'm gone, don't eat my baby."

Emmett chuckled, smiling up at me. "Good job on not dying, Leah."

"Thanks, Em." I smiled before walking into my bathroom and locking the door.

Dropping my bloodied blanket, I stepped into the shower, turning on the water. It ran down cold against my skin at first but then I chuckled as it heated up, a shudder running through my spine.

The water that ran down the plughole was red...like in that Psycho film. When my skin was clean I set to washing my hair, scrubbing my scalp almost painfully as I remembered Jake. Now that I wasn't in the room with a mind reader anymore I felt safer to remember, but it wasn't. Edward could still clearly read my every thought.

As I stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel around me, I quickly dried off my hair but let the cold locks drip don my bare back as I shivvered. I was exaughsted and thoroughly dead inside.

Quickly walking from the bathroom to my bedroom, I got changed into a simple summer dress and a sweater, walking back out into the hall where vampires were stinking up my house.

"Hello Harry." I mumbled as Rosalie passed him to me. He gazed up at me with intelligent eyes, his skin soft but seeming to iridencently glow in a small sun beam. He was...

"Perfect!" I mumbled, nuzzeling his face with my nose and he clung to the black locks of my hair.

"Most definitly." Edward spoke softly.

"Just adorable." Esme gushed.

"We didn't eat him." Jasper grinned. "Just thought I'd tell you in case you didn't notice."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Well done, Jasper."

"This is a medical miracle." Dr. Fang spoke in hushed words. "Truely impossible."

I smiled at them all. "You know, not that I don't love you freaks very dearly, but you're stinking up the pad a little. Don't want to give the other a heart attack of some kind when they get back and realise I'm not dead...only to think I've been attacked by a pack o' vamps."

"Stinks in here anyway." Emmett pouted. "Bye, Quilette Barbie!"

"Bye, hun." Rose smiled. "Bye Harry!"

Everyone was gone, except Edward. "I'll come back later." He spoke very softly, before following his family.

Harry stared after them as they, one by one started to run downstairs, before looking up to me and smiling. He then nuzzled back into the cloth he was wrapped in. I held him close to my body and rocked back and forth, him in my arms.

The sun went down and I heard the footsteps of many approaching.

I would be thrown to the wolves...literally...


End file.
